The Darkest Lovers
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren dios del Desorden y portador del Caos se siente irremediablemente atraído por el Señor del Inframundo, Levi, quien juró venganza contra todos los Dioses. La incontrolable atracción que nace entre ellos dos hará de sus encuentros una angustiosa persecución cargada de deseo y desesperación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, . La idea de Diosesgriegosvsdemonios es de la Sra. Gena S. y su saga LordofU. yo sólo tomo alusiones de algunas escenas de sus libros. Y realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes.

 **Extensión |** 2970 palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Una nueva historia, está dedicada a mi linda cheré MagiAllie que me apoya en todas mis locuras…gracias mujer….te adoro! Gracias por leer. Nos vemos allá abajito. Este va a ser el Fic completo nacido a partir de mi one-shot de Dark Lover: Darkest Kiss

 **The Darkest Lovers**

 **Prólogo**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **L**_ evi, Señor del Inframundo, Demonio de la destrucción y odiado de los Dioses griegos por ser el hijo primogénito de Kenny tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas que mantenían apresadas sus brazos y los destrozaban en cada tirón, casi rompiéndole el hueso. No importaba. Tiraba una y otra vez. Luchando. Intentado una vez más. Libertad. Sus brazos no importaban, de que servían unos brazos que no podían defender a los que él quería. Aquellos humanos que le habían dado lo que ni siquiera quien lo engendro le había dado. Cariño. Comprensión. Una familia.

Farlan e Isabel. En su mente sus nombres se repitieron como una plegaria envuelta en un gemido de dolor, de desolación como un tornado de devastación que le pudría el interior, llevándose todo lo que esos dos habían plantado en él.

Farlan e Isabel, quienes ahora gritaban en la hoguera que les comían las carnes, sus gritos le hacían chirriar los odios, unos gritos donde su nombre era una súplica de salvación, una súplica que él no podía atender porque estaba encadenado y sometido por aquellos malditos que se reían de su desgracia, de su dolor.

« ¡Dioses Hijos de puta! »

— Acercadle, dejad que mire de cerca lo que ha forjado sobre sí mismo, que observe su castigo por desafiarnos.

La voz de Uri Reiss le enfermo, aquel maldito que por ser el Rey de los dioses griegos se creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sólo porque según todos, sus acciones eran las correctas, y según él lo correcto era que a los seres humanos se les tenía prohibido otorgarle el don de la inmortalidad.

Levi había convertido en inmortal a dos de ellos.

Pasos golpeando. Hubo un tirón en las cadenas, arrastrándolo. Su cuerpo malherido fue lanzando a los pies de la hoguera y él quiso vomitar, el olor a carne quemada se quedó grabado a fuego en su mente junto con la imagen de los cuerpos de sus hermanos siendo transformados en hollín. Ese recuerdo no lo iba a abandonar jamás, era una promesa de pesadilla que lo acompañaría los días y noches venideras. Las lágrimas rodaron calientes en sus mejillas.

—…merecido el castigo tienes.

—…patético. Llorar por humanos. ¡Que Deshonra!

—…no mereces llevar en tus venas la divina sangre de los dioses.

Los otros dioses le hablaban y miraban con asco, con profundo rencor, con un odio más floreciente que nunca, porque sí, aquellos seres siempre lo habían odiado, lo habían odiado bajo la influencia de su Rey, por ser hijo de la mayor tentación del Dios gobernante, la hermosa reina demonio, Kuchel. Por ser hijo de ella con Kenny y no con Uri.

Levi lloraba, lloraba mientras sentía la ira brotar como un magma incandescente dentro de su pecho. Las voces de sus hermanos ahora sólo eran un doloroso recuerdo. Él los había dejado en el palacio, felices y sanos, recordaba como Isabel con aquella sonrisa tan alegre que siempre cargaba se había despido de él agitando las manos y Farlan silencioso le daba un asentimiento de buena suerte.

 _¡Oh Cielos benditos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ No habían tenido suficiente con obligarlo a vivir siempre en el inframundo, rodeado de llamas y azufre, lejos de la belleza del mundo, siendo temido por los humanos y pudriéndose en la soledad. Acaso su castigo había sido encontrar a dos seres que sin importar quien fuera le habían seguido y le habían dado su cariño incondicional. Acaso el que lo amaran era su pecado.

Con el brazo temblando de manera incontrolable, trató de alcanzarlos. Las puntas de los dedos rozaron las llamas ahora menguantes. Le quemaron. El humo y el desagradable olor se mezclaban en el aire, las figuras se endurecían en grumos oscuros de la quemada y aún caliente piel.

— Farlan, Isabel — trató de susurrar, pero el sonido sólo fue un carraspeo, se le había agrietado la garganta de tanto gritar, rogar por piedad. No había servido.

Una risa burlona se liberó en el aire.

— Te dejaré vivir, Levi, lo hare por tu padre, que es mi hermano. Pero desde ahora quedaras maldito, tendrás que desobedecer todas nuestras normas y caprichos. Aprende tu lugar, métetelo en la cabeza, tú solo existirás para cumplir nuestros mandatos, no serás más que una herramienta para nuestros propósitos, un arma contra nuestros enemigos.

El Rey dios y sus seguidores desparecieron en un destello.

El cuerpo de Levi tembló completamente lleno de sed de venganza. Un rugido potente, oscuro y cargado de un sufrimiento monstruoso resonó en todo el lugar, era un grito de guerra, una guerra que él pensaba ganar.

Aquel día Levi juró venganza contra los griegos. Los mataría a todos, lo lograría al costo de lo que fuera. Levi acabaría con todos los griegos, aunque tuviera que ofrendar su propia vida. Vengaría a sus hermanos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 1**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quinientos años después._

Eren, Dios del Desorden se hallaba en Titania, el bar donde cualquiera podía entrar, cualquiera que quisiera 'divertirse' un rato, la pista abarrotada de gente le impedían observar a una persona en particular, que sabía muy bien, estaba en un rincón del lugar.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el recinto, allá en una esquina un par de íncubos se molían a golpes por una muchacha que se encontraba desnuda y jadeante, intoxicada por la esencia de aquellos dos seres. Lista para ser el alimento de cualquiera que fuera el ganador.

« Justo mi tipo de fiestas favoritas »

El caos reinante.

Esa noche, los demonios tenían el dominio del local. Y Eren entraría en acción. Con un demonio en particular.

Su objetivo: Levi Ackerman, el rey del inframundo y señor de los demonios.

— Dispersaos. — ordeno reteniendo su necesidad de gritar 'fuego' e incendiar el lugar mientras él se regodeaba en el desorden.

El ritmo estridente de la música de discoteca iba al compás de los latidos de su corazón, que ya palpitaba emocionado por su próximo encuentro. A pesar de que por alto volumen de la música no la escucharon todos los bailarines de la pista hicieron caso de su orden.

Apartándose de manera lenta, casi como si no estuvieran influenciados.

Al fin, su objeto de fascinación quedo a la vista y un temblor de excitación le removió el cuerpo. Levi, pálido como la luna, de cabellos tan ébanos como la noche, de iris de color azul plateado, y de un porte irresistiblemente estoico. En aquel momento estaba recostado sobre la pared hablando con sus hombres de confianza. Dos rubios y 'una castaña'

¿De que hablaban? Si lo que estaban era clasificándose mujeres para follar, el menor de sus inconvenientes sería una falsa alarma de fuego. Con los dientes apretados, Eren ladeo la cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento y de paso enfocó mejor su sentido de la audición.

— ¿Por qué te mando a llamar Zeke? — uno de los rubios, el cejón, cuestionó al azabache.

— Me hizo una propuesta.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Matar a alguien para conseguir un algo y a cambio él me concederá mi deseo.

Eren se mordió los labios, estaban hablando de él, aunque no hubieran dicho su nombre. Él sabía que se trataba de él.

" _Enviare al rey del inframundo para que te mate, sino me entregas la llave absoluta"_

Esa había sido la amenaza de Zeke cuando él se negó a entregar la llave que su padre le había dado y la cual abría un algo sumamente codiciado por los Titanes y los griegos. Desde aquel día Eren se había tomado la tarea de vigilar a quien sería su ejecutor, pero no contó que desde que lo vio por primera vez, quedaría irremediablemente prendado de la belleza peligrosa que emanaba aquel ser.

— Nota mi presencia. — ordenó suavemente Eren. Pasaron unos segundos, él no obedeció. El castaños se pasó la lengua por los dientes fastidiado. Levi seguía tomando de su vaso despreocupadamente —. Repara en mi Levi, por favor.

Pero nada.

Eren dio un pisotón a modo de berrinche. Era el momento del plan B.

Con un chasquido de dedos cambió la música del local a una más sensual. Apartando bruscamente a las parejas que aún se movían en medio de la pista restregándose entre sí, contoneo las caderas para verse más provocativo y empezó los movimientos lentos de baile imitando el sexo.

— ¡Hey! — le llamo mientras bailaba y fue en ese momento que el hombre por fin le dirigió una mirada y Eren quiso chillar por la emoción —. Baila conmigo.

Vio como el hombre se relamía los labios pero después apartaba su vista de él, soltando un chasquido de lengua a modo de fastidio.

« ¡Hijo de puta! »

— Yo puedo bailar contigo — con una sonrisa sensual se ofreció el rubio cejón, aquel hombre era atractivo, con una aire galante que seduciría a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Eren, que sólo estaba interesado en el azabache que parecía fastidiarle su presencia.

— Aléjate, yo sólo quiero con él — señaló con su dedo al azabache mientras le daba un guiño coqueto y su cuerpo se movía sensual —. Si te acercas, te corto las manos.

— Bien valen mis manos por tocarte.

— Te castraré si lo haces.

— ¡Ouch! — soltó y luego se carcajeo, aquel sonido era cautivante pero a Eren no le causó nada.

— Baila con él. — ofrece la 'mujer' castaña de lentes. Eren sonríe —. Te lo sacaras más rápido de encima.

« ¡Joder! No era una puta cualquiera »

« Ahora o nunca » Eren se humedeció los labios y camino sensualmente hasta Levi, a medio camino se detuvo y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara, el azabache obedeció tirado por un hilo invisible.

A un palmo del castaño, lo jaló bruscamente de la camisa estampándolo contra él apresando su cintura, el calor aumenta entre los cuerpos, el ojos verdes se refriega contra el cuerpo del demonio y puede sentirlo, hay una erección ahí picándole la cadera. Sonríe. Eso le gusta, le gusta mucho.

Bailan un momento y Levi olisquea el aire, Eren se sonroja.

— ¿Te gusta el olor? Es mi esencia natural. — dice el muchacho mientras se gira y aprieta su trasero contra la entrepierna del azabache.

— Detente. — le ordena el mayor cono voz ronca.

— No, no lo haré cariño, vamos a bailar y lo disfrutaremos — le suelta coqueto el castaño mientras se da la vuelta e inclina su rostro incitando un beso.

Las aletas de la nariz de Levi se expanden absorbiendo el aroma a canela y durazno que se desprende del muchacho, él siempre había tenido debilidad por la canela, y por eso que no se resiste. Lo aprisiona entre sus brazos y estampa sus labios contra el muchacho. Sus sentidos explotan. Su sabor es único y lo embriaga, es la gloria misma. Se pregunta si todo su cuerpo tendrá ese mismo sabor.

De un momento a otro desparecen de la discoteca y aparecen en el callejón de la parte trasera del lugar. Se han destellado.

Los besos continúan y esta vez también las manos participan. Se manosean. Buscan un contacto más íntimo. Eren enreda las piernas en las caderas del azabache que lo empotra en la pared más cercana. El calor aumenta entre ellos y pronto los botones de la camisa de Eren salen volando ante la fuerza de Levi que ha tironeado la tela en busca de más piel que conquistar. Eren jadea cuando siente la boca caliente de Levi capturar uno de su pezones, su cuerpo se refriega contra el azabache deseando más de esas deliciosas sensaciones.

Tan perdido está en el placer de haber logrado un acercamiento con el demonio que no se da cuenta cuando un cuchillo se pega a su cuello. Suelta un respingo asustado cuando el frio objeto se pega a su piel.

— ¿Qué demonios? — dice aun jadeando.

— Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil terminar mi trabajo — la sonrisa perversa de Levi asusta un poco, sólo un poco a Eren —. Pero supongo que teniendo la naturaleza que tienes y siendo el hijo de quien eres, era de esperarse que te descuidaras por buscar un buen acostón.

Las cejas de Eren se junta en clara señal de molestia y sus ojos se cubren con un velo de rabia.

— Pendejo. — le suelta el muchacho antes de lanzarle un derechazo al azabache que no logra esquivarlo a tiempo y termina pegando contra la pared.

— Mocoso de mierda. — dice molesto pero con un algo extraño de fondo.

— No soy una puta ¡Joder! — la voz del castaño es furiosa y antes que el otro se recupere chasquea los dedos provocando que cientos de chispas broten del aire e incendien todo el entorno del demonio que suelta un maldición entre dientes al sentir las llamas nacientes rodear su cuerpo.

Eren desaparece.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eren, Dios del Desorden lanzó un grito furioso mientras arrojaba un jarrón de porcelana contra la pared, volviéndolo añicos, el sonido resonó en la habitación. Se sentía humillado, avergonzado de su accionar. Había quedado como una puta y un estúpido.

Profiriendo un chillido de rabieta se tiró sobre la cama, rodando entre las sabanas tratando de sacar sus frustración, la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus malsanos pensamientos asesinos y destructivos.

— Eren…

— No, Armin no te atrevas a decirlo — enterró su cara en las colchas.

— Te lo dije.

— Te odio Armin.

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, por supuesto que tendría razón, Armin era el dios del amor, sabia de esas mierdas, pero él siendo tan terco e impulsivo como era hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de su amigo, y por esa razón termino sintiéndose terrible consigo mismo. Aun recordaba el sabor de aquella boca que había bebido de sus labios, la textura y calidez de aquellas manos que habían recorrido gran parte de su cuerpo pero que al final trataron de apuñalarlo.

— Él nos odia Eren ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué él se iba a enamorar de ti, sólo por follarte? Tú si eres un suicida.

— Pensaba que mis encantos serían suficientes para doblegarlo — gimoteó sacando la cabeza de las telas, sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de su amigo, rubio, pequeño, blanco y de aspecto hermoso, con aquellos impresionantes ojos azules que podían cautivar a cualquiera, a veces sentía envidia de su amigo, el cual parecía ser del gusto de todo el mundo, en cambio a él todo el mundo lo odiaba por ser hijo de la diosa de la fatalidad, Carla.

El sabor amargo de los recuerdos le revolvió el estómago. Por siglos Eren se había tratado de comportarse bien para agradarle a todo el mundo, había vestido tan correcto, hablando sólo lo preciso, siendo sumiso y acatando todas las ordenes de sus superiores, todo por buscar el cariño y respeto de quienes jamás se lo darían, los demás dioses siempre lo vieron con repugnancia y desdén. Y Eren no pudo más. Un día que regresó a su casa devastado, su madre habló con él, le dijo que no sintiera vergüenza de su naturaleza, que jamás bajara la cabeza y que siempre luchara por sus sueños, y eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces.

— A veces no sé si eres ingenuo o idiota. — la sonrisa comprensiva le nació en los labios a Armin —. ¡Hay Eren! Sé que te enamoraste a primera vista de él, pero debes de entender que eso no tiene futuro, además ¿Qué es lo que le ves a alguien así de amargado y peligroso?

— No es amargado, es sensualmente peligroso, y es por eso que me gusta

— Eres un caos — la risilla burlona del rubio fastidio un poco al castaño.

— Y tú eres demasiado tímido para ser el dios del amor — enarco una ceja picara que hizo enrojecer al dios rubio — No me agrada el maldito pony, pero ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en la friendzone por ese imbécil?

— Dejemos el tema hasta ahí.

— ¡Ja! Te gané — se burló el castaño aunque su rostro mostraba tristeza.

Armin se acostó junto a él para acariciarle el cabello y consolarlo.

— Deja las cosas así, mejor enfócate en lo que nos ha caído encima — le recomendó el rubio.

— Eso se oyó a manada, a mi es el único a quien quieren matar ¡Estúpido Zeke! Pero que ni crea que le voy a entregar mi tesoro.

Su mente viajo a aquel momento cuando se encontró con Zeke después de que este se liberara del tártaro, aquel titán que ahora ocupaba la silla del Rey del Olimpo. Él no estaba dispuesto a entregarle 'eso' que haría del reinado de Zeke, eterno, ¡Jamás!

— ¿Qué es ese tesoro que tanto desea Zeke?

— No te lo puedo decir Armin, te pondría en riesgo y yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Armin siguió acariciando la mata castaña, hasta que sintió que Eren se empezaba a dormir, relajado por sus mimos, lo contemplo mientras dormía. Para Armin, Eren era su mejor amigo, y por eso sabia a cabalidad, que el castaño no sólo sentía un mero capricho por aquel hombre de nombre Levi, la verdad es que su amigo estaba profundamente enamorado de ese hombre, sabía que desde que lo vio dijo que era su destinado y que lucharía por él, lo había visto vigilarlo a sol y a sombra buscando la oportunidad de presentarse ante él, pero Armin siempre lo detuvo, le explicó que aquel hombre era el último ser en que debía fijarse, que sólo dolor le traería pero Eren no le hizo caso, guiado por su naturaleza anárquica continuo con su espionaje y su insistencia de presentarse ante él y al final termino ahí, echado en su cama lamentándose de sus acciones. Armin odiaba ver así a Eren, lo odiaba tanto que haría algo para que al menos su amigo se sintiera mejor.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvo los labios del rubio.

— Prepárate Levi Ackerman, ya verás cómo te arrepientes por lo que le hiciste a Eren.

Cumpliría esa promesa, la cumpliría como que se llamaba Armin.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hey! ¿Qué les ha parecido el fic? Ahhh no sé qué decir, realmente estoy influenciado por el libro de esta bella mujer, la señora G.S…..bueno sé que debo actualizar mis otros Fics, pero esta idea me nació violenta y no me ha dejado en paz, tenía que sacarla.

Espero les haya gustado.

Si es así, dejadme un review, que realmente aprecio sus opiniones sobre mis escritos.

Gracias por leer.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Cosas raras de la autora.

 **Extensión |** 3617 palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Nuevo capítulo….estoy emocionadísima con este Fic, gracias por el apoyo a todas mis chicas. Ahora a leer.

 **The Darkest Lovers**

 **Capitulo**

 **2**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A**_ rmin, Dios del amor, observó a su ahora durmiente amigo, había utilizado su poder para adormecerlo, no gustaba cuando sentimientos negativos brotaban como un caudal del castaño. Eren era peligroso en ese estado. Demasiadas catástrofes.

Las blancas manos del rubio se deslizaron por la espalda morena levantando la ancha camisa, para luego deslizar un poco de las caderas el apretado short que llevaba el otro muchacho, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en esa área en específico, esa que estaba entre el hueso de la cadera y el vientre, ahí había una marca. Un par de alas superpuestas. La marca del Rey demonio. La prueba innegable que Eren estaba destinado a morir o ser salvado por aquel hombre, por el simple hecho de que Eren le pertenecía. El rubio se mordió los labios con rabia, enojado consigo mismo, enojado por no tener el suficiente poder para romper aquel vínculo, pero….si podía hacer algo por su amigo. Lo mismo que ya una vez hace muchos siglos atrás había hecho.

— Mikasa. — su voz sedosa y grave convocó a la mujer.

Pequeñas estrellas doradas brotaron de la nada, el olor a hierba buena y pan recién hecho lleno la estancia, una fragancia a hogar. En medio de la habitación apareció una mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca, vestida con vaqueros y una polera verde además de su inseparable bufanda roja.

Mikasa, la diosa de la memoria.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Eren? — la mujer fue directo al grano, ni siquiera un saludo. Típico de la diosa. Armin soltó un suspiro cansado.

— No está herido, bueno…no físicamente — la mirada afilada que le dedico la chica hizo que el pobre rubio soltara una risa nerviosa —. Mika, cálmate.

— No. Si se trata de Eren, no me pidas eso.

—Él es fuerte y sabe defenderse.

— Si es así, ¿Por qué me has llamado?

— Es Levi.

La mujer endureció sus bellas facciones. Estaba molesta, la sola mención de aquel nombre le molestaba.

« ¡Otra vez ese maldito enano! »

Los amables pensamientos de la mujer parecían casi brotar de ella y ser luces de neón para Armin.

—Iré a matarlo — la mujer dio la vuelta dispuesta a destellar e ir arrancarle la cabeza al rey demonio.

— Detente Mikasa. — la voz de Armin fue una orden y Mikasa se detuvo. El dios del amor enojado era peor que Eren descontrolado —. Fue Eren quien lo buscó. Hace unas semanas Zeke se reunió con Eren y le ordenó entregarle el tesoro de su padre, pero obviamente se negó así que el pendejo aquel le dijo que enviaría a Levi a matarlo y ya sabes cómo es Eren.

El aura de Mikasa se oscureció, sabia como era su sobrino, un condenado obstinado y curioso, obviamente lo primero que haría sería espiar a quien según seria su ejecutor, medir sus fuerzas y luego atacarlo. Pero resulto ser que su ejecutor era nada más y nada menos que Levi.

—Mikasa…— la decisión en los ojos del rubio causo un asentimiento en la mujer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _Red Moon, Budapest_

La dura cama de una habitación de aquel hotel barato recibió el peso de Levi, su mente estaba bloqueada por un solo pensamiento: Eren.

Intentaba olvidar como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, lo intenso de aquel beso y las caricias, el deseo que había nacido hacia él y, cómo, durante los cortos momentos que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, se olvidó de todo, de su odio desmedido a los dioses, de su sed de venganza y su juramente para con los que le amaron. Los traicionó.

Pero es que jamás un beso lo había trastornado tanto….tal vez…aquella vez. Pero no podía compararlo, en esta ocasión fue como fuego incendiando sus venas, su ser entero ronroneo, ronroneó como gato doméstico. Eso nunca le había ocurrido, nada semejante. Algo había pasado ahí.

Ese mocoso debía tener algo.

Había perdido el control con aquel chiquillo.

Control. Se habría reído de sí mismo si hubiese podido verse. Realmente al lado de ese niñato no tenía control. Y es que la imagen del muchacho volvía a él, una y otra vez. Era un poco más alto que él, con cara de duendecillo travieso, la piel dorada, suave y brillante, muy erótica. Él se imaginó lamiendo cada centímetro de aquella piel.

Tenía los ojos grandes y muy verdes, con nariz perfecta, labios carnosos y rosados. Los dientes blancos. Irradiaba picardía y placer. Era la fantasía de cualquier persona hecha realidad. Además poseía un olor que lo embriagaba.

Con sólo esos minutos compartidos, Levi se dio cuenta que no tenía la fortaleza ni el deseo de matarlo. De sólo pensarlo sentía que le latía el corazón con fuerza y se le secaba la garganta. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y pensar mejor.

El sonido sordo de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, casi como si una estampida de elefantes, le sacó de su momento de paz. Era Hanji que como un terremoto había entrado profiriendo gritos como loca.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó allá, Levi?! ¡Nos dejaste botados por irte a beneficiar a semejante morenazo de ojos verdes!

— Cállate loca. — la voz monótona.

— No me callo, ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Déjame en paz.

— No, maldición, yo quería ver todo el show homoerótico.

Levi frunció el entrecejo, mosqueado, mas guardo silencio.

« ¡Hija de puta degenerada, malparida! »

— Eres malo, Levi — la mujer se tiró encima de la cama, pero una buena patada la sacó del mueble.

— Ustedes sí que se entienden. — Erwin, recostado en el marco de la puerta sonreía con burla —. Levi, ¿Lo mataste?

— No.

— ¿En serio? — la castaña se levantó del suelo y por su posición fue que pudo notarlo, una pequeña herida en el labio inferior de Levi — ¡Te golpeo! ¡Por los infiernos! Él te golpeo y lo dejaste ir.

— Cierra la boca Hanji. — la voz le salió como un rugido potente, enfadado. Hanji se encogió en un rincón.

— No te desquites con ella— el hombre rubio entro completamente a la habitación — A todo esto…—

— No quiero seguir hablando de ello. Ahora, vamos, suéltenlo ¿Investigaron a Eren? ¿Qué es lo que precisamente tengo que quitarle al mocoso?

— Nadie sabe con exactitud — contestó la castaña —. Según los pergaminos que encontramos, solamente se sabe que Zeke y los griegos le temen y quien lo posea puede asegurarse de tener el poder por siempre.

— Fue algo que Grisha robó. — el rubio parecía estar recordando algo.

— ¿Robó? — Levi arrugo el entrecejo interesado —. ¿A los griegos?

— No. A lo que Zeke teme no era propiedad ni de los griegos ni de los titanes, era de alguien más o más bien algo más.

— ¿Y eso qué? Esos cerdos se han adueñado de todo lo que les conviene.

— Ese es el punto, a quien se lo roboran, le temen. Es superior a los griegos y a los titanes y Eren sabe quién es, por eso lo quieren eliminar antes de que el muchacho se le ocurra entregarlo a ese ente. Digamos que el muchacho se ha ganado el odio a pulso igual que su madre.

— ¿Carla, la diosa de la fatalidad y la discordia?

— Si, la misma…la diosa más vilipendiada entre los griegos, esa mujer sí que causó revuelo en todo el Olimpo — contestó el rubio.

— Todas las diosas la odiaban porque sus maridos parecían perros en celo detrás de ella. — la castaña se rio con potencia —. Bola de brujas. Ahh…pobre, mientras los dioses le llamaban Carla, la bella, las diosas la llamaban Carla, la puta.

— Al final termino echándose al fuego junto a Grisha. — completo el rubio.

Levi sólo giró el rostro a la ventana donde se veía el anuncio de neón rojizo del hotel Red Moon. En ese instante pensó en Eren, en su sufrimiento de perder a ambos padres de un solo golpe por el odio y los celos de los dioses. En ese instante se identificó con él.

— ¿Qué más saben de él?

— Eren tiene una maldición, pero no hay pistas de que pueda consistir — la castaña se llevó los dedos al mentón—. ¡Vaya! El pequeño es una cajita de misterios.

¿Una maldición? Esa revelación dejo asombrado y enfurecido a Levi. ¿Sufría Eren por una maldición? ¿Y porque le importaba a él?

— ¿Quién lanzo la maldición?

— Annie, la diosa de la Justicia. Una titán que término traicionando a los demás titanes para ayudar a los griegos durante la titanomaquia.

Levi recordaba vagamente a aquella mujer. Una mujer rubia, de cara fina pero fría. Era alguien bipolar. A veces estaba bien, otras de los infiernos. Nunca se sabía con ella

— ¿Qué recuerdas de ella, Erwin?

— No mucho, sólo que alguna vez fue amante de Uri Reiss. Supongo que la maldición a Eres es una especie de venganza contra Grisha por estar de parte de los titanes durante la guerra.

— ¿Y entonces, Levi? ¿Cómo procedemos? ¿Quieres que lo encontremos y te lo traigamos?— la voz de Hanji lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero sus palabras no le gustaron. Eren era su problema.

Levi soltó un gruñido.

— No. Yo lo haré.

Desapareció en una neblina oscura.

Lo primero era encontrar su rastro espiritual. Pensó el azabache. Regreso al último lugar que estuvo con él. El callejón detrás de Titania. Como demonio tenía la capacidad de ver el rastro espiritual de los seres. Observó la zona. Había un arcoíris de colores brillantes, etéreos. Esos colores eran las emociones. A través de ellos podía interpretar lo que había ocurrido ahí. Se concentró en el lugar. Ahí contra la pared había estrellas brillantes de pasión.

El beso.

En ese reino espiritual el color de la pasión de Eren era de un rojo intenso. Era real y palpable. También había tonalidades rosas. Amor. Eso lo dejo asombrado. Eren sentía amor por él. Se le contrajo el estómago y sintió una oleada de calor. Recordó el sabor y el olor del muchacho y se le hizo agua la boca. Sintió una opresión en el corazón. Un latido agudo y hambriento. Dolor.

Sin embargo sabía que tenía que matar a Eren. Debía matarlo por Farlan e Isabel. Todo por ellos. Apretó los puños. Casi amanecía.

— ¿A dónde has ido? — murmuró siguiendo el rastro de las chispas de colores. Había un color azul pálido casi blanco. Una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión. Sintió culpa. Lo había tratado como vil puta y el muchacho sólo había sido sincero. Le quería.

Observo con más concentración los colores. El azul pálido con salpicaduras negras. Rabia y Furia. Debió haber herido sus sentimientos y eso lo había hecho enfadar. El sentimiento de culpa se intensifico. Tenía en su defensa su propósito pero el rostro feliz y complacido de Eren le volvió a la cabeza. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos no pudo percibir maldad en él, cierto que sus labios le habían brindado un beso pecaminoso, pero no había maldad. Eran deliciosos. Dulces. El muchacho era una mezcla de dulce delicioso, impulsividad, fuerza, necesidad y fragilidad. Siguió el rastro que se perdía en el ambiente.

Destelló. Llegó a Hawái. Un pent-house. Había un jarrón roto y en el centro de la habitación una cama desarreglada, el olor de canela y durazno inundaba el lugar. Eren había estado ahí. Había dormido ahí. Había un olor mezclado con el del muchacho. Olía a polvos de talco y menta. Era un olor masculino, suave pero masculino. Levi arrugó el entrecejo. Se molestó. Pero su molestia disminuyó un minuto después, ahí en la habitación el color azul pálido se volvía completamente blanco. Seguramente el muchacho había llorado. Se quiso golpear el mismo. En verdad en el fondo de su ser no quería otorgarle más sufrimiento del necesario al muchacho. Ya había tenido el suficiente. Se decidió. Lo mataría rápidamente, sin dolor. Se mordió los labios. Volvió a destellar. Llegó a Francia.

Encontró a Eren en un parque, meciéndose en un columpio. Estaba sereno y no se parecía a nada al chiquillo atrevido que quiso seducirlo en el bar. La luz del alba le daba en el cuerpo. Parecía un ángel mientras se balaceaba en el columpio. Estaba absorto en su pensamiento y estaba chupando una piruleta.

Levi se materializo y se acercó a él. Eren giró el rostro hacia él, ladeo la cabeza y sacó la piruleta de su boca.

— Hola. — saludo el muchacho con amabilidad.

— He venido a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

Eren frunció el ceño y le miro de hito en hito. Parecía confundido. Y luego se rio a carcajadas.

— Es usted muy guapo, señor, pero no lo recuerdo, creo que me confunde. No soy de esos que se venden. Mucho menos un flojo que se va con alguien sólo porque es atractivo.

El muchacho volvió a reír.

A Levi parpadeo dos veces lentamente, tratando de recapitular todo, Eren lo estaba tratando como un desconocido y por las expresiones del muchacho supo que no estaba fingiendo demencia. Se mosqueo.

— Ayer me besaste como si no hubiera un mañana…. —

Eren le miró mal. Casi con odio.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Lo es. Me golpeaste y huiste cuando te dije que iba a matarte.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como plato.

« Él va a matarme »

Esas palabras atravesaron la mente del castaño. El tipo no bromeaba, la cara que tenía no era de broma o algo por el estilo. Pero él estaba confundido, no conocía al hombre frente a él. A menos que…

— Tú…eres el Rey del inframundo.

— Si.

— No te será fácil acabar conmigo, demonio, se escapar de cosas peores — su ojos determinados se clavaron en el azabache y de su mano brotó una daga que destelló peligrosa.

« Nada mal »

Pensó Levi. Le encantaba la determinación en las personas, en realidad lo que le gustaba eran los desafíos. Eren era el desorden, el más grande desafío a conquistar. Deseaba conquistarlo de otra manera, pero no podía.

Levi hizo aparecer su espada, de un color tan negro como el alquitrán. La espada infernal. Una brisa fresca sopló entre ellos, meciéndoles el cabello. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— ¿De verdad tienes que obedecer a ese gusano? — las palabras salían arrastradas con rabia de los labios del castaño.

— Algo así, él me dará a cambio algo que quiero.

— ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! Había escuchado que tú matabas dioses como a cucarachas, pero parece que la gente siempre dice mentiras.

— No son mentiras, simplemente esta vez es por algo que yo….

Una daga voló directo a su rostro y un pequeño hilillo de sangre broto del corte en su mejilla.

— Pues lo siento muñequito, creo que no voy a ayudarte a conseguir tu deseo.

Levi rechinó los dientes. Ese muchachito sí que era atrevido. Sonrió con perversidad. Su espada palpito. Sería interesante, muy interesante.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca Zeke de ti?

Aquella pregunta desencajo al muchacho.

— Cree que se lo voy a decir así nada más. ¿Es estúpido o qué?

— Sí que eres terco.

— Es parte de mi encanto — le sonrió con coquetería.

Levi blandió la espada y se lanzó contra el muchacho. Eren le dio una patada antes que lo alcanzará el arma y le sacó el aire al azabache, pero se recuperó en un instante y he hizo un giro con el arma que fue esquivado por el castaño. Eren se levantó la camisa y los ojos de Levi se desviaron directamente a ese lugar, por un instante pudo ver el par de sonrosados pezones del muchacho antes de que este desfundara un par de 9mm que traía pegados a la piel. Las armas se dispararon hasta gastarse y Levi cortó las balas con su espada.

Ambos eran rápidos y fuertes. Aquella pelea estaba iniciando.

Se miraron fijamente y luego se lanzaron entre sí. Una lluvia de golpes por parte de cada uno cayó sobre el otro. Se rompieron el labio y se lastimaron varias costillas. En un descuido de Levi, Eren le apuñaló con otra daga plateada, el metal se clavó en el corazón del azabache, y este que aulló de rabia y de dolor.

— Quédate con la daga, cariño — le lanzo un beso y desapareció ante sus ojos.

Levi soltó una grosería y se sacó el arma. La herida comenzó a cerrarse, pero la mancha de sangre se quedó en la camisa. Eso sí le molesto, él odiaba la suciedad y ahora su ropa estaba machada de sangre. Aquel líquido tan difícil de sacar.

Eren se había traslado a la Antártida. Sabía que Levi lo seguiría, pero se lo pondría difícil. Lo haría sufrir. En cuanto llegó el aire frio le golpeó los pulmones, un vaho helado brotó de sus labios. El aire glaciar le entumeció los músculos y se filtró a los huesos. Le castañearon los dientes.

Los pingüinitos en cuanto notaron su presencia corrieron asustados en todas direcciones. Había poca luz en aquel lugar, casi anochecía. De haber sido humano hubiera muerto por el frío, pero ya que era un dios, eso no le afecto mucho. Lo único que sintió fue tristeza. Él odiaba los lugares así.

Un minuto después Levi se materializó ante él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en un rictus de rabia pura. Se había quitado la camisa. Eren le miró los músculos que se le marcaban en el abdomen, no tenía vello en el torso y su piel blanca parecía una oda a la luna, suave y firme como terciopelo sobre acero. Delicioso. Y el castaño volvió a afirmar 'el tipo está que se cae de bueno'. Se le hizo agua la boca pero se abofeteo mentalmente, aquel sujeto lo quería matar y él se le encendía las hormonas, vaya estupidez de su parte, pensó Eren.

Tenía el pecho manchado de sangre pero la herida ya casi desparecía completamente.

— Eren. — gruñó.

— Espero disfrutes del lugar que escogí — se burló el castaño, la voz le salió extraña por el castañeo de sus dientes y en cuanto soltó aquello corrió en su dirección, todo el impulso de la carrera lo dejo caer sobre Levi y su herida.

Fue demasiado rápido para el azabache al siguiente segundo estaba chapoteando en el agua fría. Unas cuantas gotas alcanzaron al moreno que le sonrió con triunfo desde su posición.

— ¡Eren! — gritó con rabia Levi.

— No hay nada que agradecer, tómalo como un regalo por haberte ensuciado. ¡Nos vemos! — se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡No te marches! ¡Maldita sea! — dijo el —. Por favor.

Entonces Eren se volvió sorprendido, aquel hombre no tenía las fachas de andar pidiendo favores mucho menos de andar suplicando, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Nos que acaso iba tras de él para matarlo?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— Harás que me enfade y no querrás verme enfadado.

— Y si te enfadas ¿Qué? ¿Papi, me dará de azotes? — Eren se rio a pierna suelta.

— Puedo hacerlo, Eren — la voz le salió ronca y sedosa, incitante — Te haría gritar de placer.

A Eren se le sonrojaron la mejillas y le lanzo una maldición, luego desapareció.

Levi lo siguió.

Las palabras que salieron de los labios del azabache, fue la cosa más sucia que el mundo haya podido escuchar, mientras a Eren casi se le rompía la garganta de tanta carcajada.

Estaban en el Ganges. Nadando entre muertos.

— ¿Que pasa señor Rey del inframundo? ¿No está contento con sus nuevos amigos? — entre carcajadas Eren sujeto un cadáver y con una mano del fallecido se rasco la cara —. ¿No son una monada?

Levi estaba que ardía de ira y de excitación, porque aunque Eren estaba entre medio de cadáveres se veía precioso. Era hermoso con las mejillas rojas de tanta risa, los cabellos desordenados y el cuerpo completamente mojado…

« Uhmm…mojado »

Su instinto ronroneo expectante…calado hasta el centro de pura excitación. Sus pantalones apretaron. En un segundo Levi estaba frente Eren, le jaló del cabello y le comió la boca.

El castaño sorprendido como estaba no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero el sabor de la boca del hombre lo consumió, aquel sabor tan masculino y posesivo le fundió la sangre en las venas y correspondió el beso.

Mientras se devoraban los labios, los cadáveres los rodearon. Se hundieron en el Ganges besándose entre cadáveres.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jean Kirschtein, hijo de una poderosa familia, se miró frente al espejo del baño de la discoteca, estaba ebrio, sí, pero seguía lúcido, lo suficientemente lúcido para ir a la barra donde había dejado a su amigo y decirle en su cara que quería romperle la boca al bastardo suicida de Eren por tenerlo de novio, que odiaba aquel desgraciado por tener a un chico como Armin entre sus brazos y por haberle sido infiel con un tipo bajito la noche anterior. Si, Jean había vuelto de su viaje de Budapest ese día, con la rabia hirviéndole en el interior, la noche anterior había salido de fiesta en aquel lugar y para su sorpresa vio entre el marullo de gentes al castaño, lo siguió y lo vio entrar a un extraño lugar, tuvo que pagar bastante dinero para entrar pero agradece al cielo haberlo hecho. Eren era un mierda lujuriosa e infiel, ese fue el pensamiento del muchacho en ese instante.

Lastimosamente cuando salió y contemplo al pelinegro de gafas con el trago de margarita en las manos, viendo directamente a las luces estroboscópicas, fue en ese momento que todo el valor de Jean se fue al diablo. No tenía el valor para decepcionar al pobre chico. Seguramente quedaría devastado.

Jean jamás podría hacerle eso al pelinegro pero tampoco creía que el chico mereciera tal cosa. Apretó los puños y se dio valor.

Era ahora o nunca. Le diría la verdad y luego lo consolaría. Lo tomaría entre sus brazos y le ayudaría superar ese mal amor. Le daría el suyo y juntos tendrían una nueva vida.

Porque Jean amaba a Armin.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Perdonadme! Pensaba actualizar este Fic el miércoles pero el trabajo me mato, lo lamento de verdad, espero que todo lo que puse sirve de recompensa por la demora.

¿A que esa pelea estuvo sexy?

¿Armin no está en la friendzone? En el próximo capítulo veremos más de esto.

Creo que es propio hacer una confesión….eso de los sentimientos y los colores me lo he robado de una página de cosas de amor…lo acepto soy una rata…pero verán, me pareció hermoso y yo no sabía qué diablos significaban los colores así que lo tome prestado…si alguna vez lo ven por ahí sabrán lo que digo…esa página tiene cosas muy bonitas sacadas de libros, incluso hacen descripciones súper lindas…he tomado referencias de ahí…Perdonen a Charly por ser rata. Créditos a la súper sensual pagina MigR.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ahora….

La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — MaggiAllie — Mr. Bum— LiaPrimrose —.

. — ElisaM2331— Sora Yoru Hashiba—.

. — — Gatita598 —.

. — Sweetvioleth —.

A todas ustedes, un millón de gracias por dejarme su opinión, gracias de verdad gracias, espero les guste este capítulo….prometo actualizar seguido este Fic. Espero me sigan acompañando en este viaje. Luego estaré contestando por PM a todas ustedes. Un besote.

A todas mis chicas que leen en silencio y me dejan su favorite y folow también gracias…Os adoro.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Cosas raras de la autora.

 **Extensión |** palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Hello!

 **The Darkest Lovers**

 **Capitulo**

 **3**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **E**_ ren, dios del desorden y Levi, señor del Inframundo se vieron a los ojos, cada uno tratando de ver dentro de el otro. El beso había terminado. Ninguno de los dos sabía quien fue el que destelló al otro hasta a una playa. Ahora estaban ahí, Levi encima y en medio de las piernas de Eren. Ambos retándose y explorándose con la mirada. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y rojos por el ósculo tan avasallante de sólo un minuto atrás.

— Mátame — soltó con un suspiro el castaño.

Levi frunció el ceño y hundió los dedos en la arena blanca.

— ¿Qué?

— No recuerdo la última vez que había reído tanto, supongo que morir disfrutando de ese recuerdo es bueno — la sonrisa rota que le dio le abrió una grieta en el corazón a Levi.

— ¿No vas a escaparte? — dijo Levi.

— No, no voy a escaparme — dudo un momento en soltar lo siguiente —. Sonara a puta, pero me estoy imaginando mis piernas arriba de tus hombros mientras me…—

Al azabache se le dilataron las pupilas y emitió un gruñido.

— Déjalo. Te ordeno que lo dejes.

— ¿Dejar que?

— Deja de incitarme, deja de ser tan malditamente se…

— ¿Sexy? ¿Sensual? No puedo. Es parte de mi — su voz salió con un tono coqueto y se refregó contra la… ¿erección? Oh, si. Levi tenía una erección que le rozaba el vientre. ¿Así que le gustaba? ¿No era irónico? Él era su verdugo…pero como si fuera un fetiche aquella combinación de peligrosidad y magnetismo masculino le calentó la sangre. Aquello era interesante. Estimulante. Absolutamente delicioso.

« ¡Que puta te oyes! »

Su conciencia se lo gritó a viva voz. Pero la mando a callar, él no era ninguna puta, no era de andar haciendo eso con cualquier tipo, simplemente era, que ese hombre le producía sensaciones extrañas, era como estar en una montaña rusa, muchas altas y bajas, porque a la misma vez que le quería rebanar el cuello quería comerle la boca o arrancarle los ojos y lamerle la piel.

Era una gran mierda todo aquello.

Y debía parar.

Era un guerrero. Era desorden. Durante siglos había estado luchando por sobrevivir, por escapar de aquellos que lo odiaban. Los griegos. Esquivando todo eso que lo pudiera destruir. No podía dejar que nada aturdiera su mente. Nadie. Tenia que seguir luchando. Por sus padres. Por su vida.

« Tiene que ser así »

Un extraño dolor le hizo punzar el pecho pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Destelló.

Levi cayó de cara a la arena, tragando un poco de ella. Gruñó molesto, odiaba la arena. Era sucia. Un segundo después, Eren apareció detrás de él y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el azabache rompiéndole algunas costillas en el proceso. Levi gruñó pero fue más rápido ante el siguiente movimiento de Eren, sujetándole de las muñecas y utilizando su cuerpo dobló el cuerpo del castaño como si fuera una bolita. Con el encima como envoltorio.

— Basta, maldita sea. Este tire y empuje me está irritando.

— Vaya, pensé que te excitaba.

Levi lo compacto más.

— Mierda, tu comportamiento me toca los huevos.

— ¿Te gustarían que fueran mis manos?

En aquella posición — demasiada sugestiva para ojos ajenos, puesto que desde afuera pareciera que Levi se estaba cogiendo a Eren en cuatro — el azabache tenia total acceso al cuello moreno. Le mordió hasta que la sangre brotó. Eren gimoteó.

— Oye pendejo, ¿Quién te dio permiso? — sonaba molesto.

— Tus palabras — el gesto imitación de sonrisa le hizo sonrojar las mejillas a Eren. Aquel hombre era malditamente caliente, aun cuando casi siempre estuviera con cara de gato castrado. Él simplemente era sensual.

— Serás bastardo. — siseo con rabia Eren y con un movimiento brusco echo la cabeza hacia atrás rompiéndole el tabique nasal al azabache, que lo soltó en el mismo instante del impacto cayendo hacia atrás. Unas dagas aparecieron en las manos del castaño.

Sólo existía una manera de matar a un demonio. Cortarle primero la cabeza, desmembrarlo y hacerlo arden en fuego.

Eren podía hacer todo eso a la misma vez.

De un movimiento fluido enterró las cuchillas en pos al cuello de Levi pero en vez de cortar carne, cortó aire. Calló de rodillas en la arena. Levi se había destellado a una palmera.

« Casi lo mato »

Ese solo pensamiento le mando un escalofrió, le temblaron las manos y una sensación de miedo incomprensible le recorrió el cuerpo. Por un instante sintió que si lo mataba se estaría matando de alguna manera él mismo. Era una sensación terrible. Levantó su mirada y pudo ver al azabache jadeante recostado sobre la palmera, su gesto era molesto.

— Mierda — el gruñido molesto fue audible por el castaño — Tengo que matarte, debo hacerlo pero no puedo. No quiero hacerte daño. Me confundes — movió la cabeza en un gesto de confusión —. Tengo que alejarme de ti. Pensar con claridad — dio dos pasos atrás alejándose.

— ¿Qué? — el tono indicaba confusión pero también otras cosas más. Miedo y excitación. Casi como si estuviera reprochándole dejarlo ahí así como así — No puedes irte, maldita sea, tú y yo…—

Los ojos de Levi se clavaron sobre el castaño. Y Eren pudo verlo, aquel brillo en los ojos grises, un brillo de enfado, oscuro y amenazador.

— Nos veremos pronto, Eren. Arreglaremos cuentas después.

Con esa promesa ominosa, Levi despareció en una neblina oscura.

Eren se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena soltando en el proceso las navajas que casi mataban a Levi. Él también estaba confundido. Levi le confundía. Y eso era malo, demasiado malo. El desorden confundido igual a catástrofe. Eren no deseaba causar tales cosas. Estaba harto de todo.

También destelló.

Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar donde aun permanecía el aroma de aquel hombre, un aroma como feromonas de atracción.

Necesitaba paz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Armin, dios del amor, desde la cocina observó a Jean salir del cuarto de baño con el cabello mojado y sólo los pantalones puestos. Apretó la tacita en la que estaba vertiendo té con fuerza, hasta casi romperla. Dolía. Dolía sólo ser un amigo. Él quería ir allá y abrazarse a esa espalda ancha, y restregar su cara contra aquella bronceada piel. Quería que Jean le besara y le dejara acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

Suspiró y se sacudió el cabello tratando de alejar sus fantasías. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos y la sonrisa de Jean mientras le hacía un gesto de agradecimiento por estar ayudándolo. Y es que ayer Jean parecía molesto y con una urgencia de hablar con él de algo importante, pero cada vez que abría la boca la cerraba al siguiente instante, al final el muchacho de cabello bicolor con gestos desesperados terminó bebiendo tanto alcohol que se le durmió en los brazos y Armin decidió llevárselo a su departamento…el departamento 'compartido' con Eren.

Aquella noche había sido una tortura para Armin, porque Jean en medio de sus delirios de borrachera lo había agarrado como si fuera un osito de felpa y lo había abrazado con mimo sin quererlo soltar en ningún instante. En aquel momento el dios quiso llorar, aquello era cruel, tener a la persona amada y no poder hacer nada. La voz de Jean lo trajo de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

— Oye Armin, te debo una, hermano — con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó donde el ojos azules que le extendió una tacita de té de manzanilla —. Eres un gran sujeto, sabes…—

— Gracias. — le dijo quedito —. Pero no hay de que…para eso están los amigos — sus propias palabras le lastimaron.

— Si…— dudo el de cabello bicolor, se mordió los labios y agarró aire, esta vez sí le diría lo que anoche no pudo —. Es por eso, Armin, que…— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del pent-house se abrió como si una gran ventisca entrara. Pero sólo era Eren que con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desencajada, las mejillas llenas de arena y unos lentes de sol entró por la puerta como un terremoto. Un terremoto con luz de sol de verano.

— Hey Armin ¿No es que quedamos que en la casa nada de sexo desenfrenado? — la sonrisa burlona y sus ademanes aligerados, causaron un gesto de enfado en Jean, que se levantó hecho una furia y se dejó ir contra el castaño.

El sonido de la voz y la bofetada resonó en todo la habitación.

— ¡Puto bastardo! — la voz de Jean se había vuelto un trueno, un trueno que había caído sobre Eren.

El castaño cayó al suelo con el labio roto y con la rabia ardiéndole en todas las venas.

— ¡Jean! — gritó Armin, espantado por las acciones del cabello bicolor y corrió al lado de Eren.

— Maldita ramera — le escupió con veneno el muchacho a Eren.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, maldito cara de caballo? — a Eren no le dolía el golpe, lo que le dolía era que le llamará ramera, nunca en su vida dejaría que alguien le llamará y le tratara de aquella manera, de la manera que a su madre trataron durante toda su vida. Apretó los labios y se lanzó contra Jean. Le regreso el golpe pero con más fuerza y le rompió la nariz, pero no se detuvo ahí, usando su fuerza levanto del cuello al otro muchacho y lo lanzó contra la cocina, donde el cuerpo impactó contra la cristalería, rompiéndola y clavándosela en la piel.

Jean aulló de dolor.

Armin pegó un grito espantado.

Y un minuto después Eren sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones era expulsados por el tremendo golpe que Armin le dio en el estómago para después colocarse en posición protectora para con Jean.

Los ojos determinados de Armin y su gesto fiero causaron una herida profunda en el alma de Eren.

— No dejare que lastimes más a Jean. — la amenaza estaba implícita pero palpable en su tono de voz.

— ¡Me llamó ramera, Armin! — los ojos dolidos de Eren taladraron a Armin — Ese maldito…yo lo mataré — su voz era una promesa oscura.

— Si lo intentas, te mataré.

— ¿Lo estas escogiendo a él por encima de mí? — aquella pregunta implicaba mucho y tal vez en ese momento Armin no valoró totalmente la magnitud de su respuesta.

— Si…siempre — y cuando soltó aquello se arrepintió al siguiente instante, Eren hizo un gesto como si le hubieran destrozado el corazón y tal vez eso es lo que estaba sintiendo, vio como los ojos esmeraldas se humedecían.

— Bien. — dijo y se dio la vuelta, recogió los lentes de sol que habían quedado en algún rincón y salió por la puerta azotándola.

Armin se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas pero luego recordó a Jean que estaba inconsciente y sangrando por muchas partes, levantándose de un tirón corrió en pos a él y mientras contemplaba aquel rostro inconsciente quiso gritar.

La había cagado.

Había perdido a su mejor amigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _Castillo de la Dinastía demoniaca, Baviera, Alemania_

Levi, rey del inframundo golpeó con fuerza la pared del baño, el agua fría le corría por la piel, picándola como si fueran agujas, pero necesitaba de aquella sensación, necesitaba de aquel dolor, todo por sacarse el aroma, la presencia y el calor del castaño que hace unas horas tuvo bajo él. Supo que era adictivo cuando lo besó en aquel callejón, lo reafirmo en el Ganges, pero jamás imagino que el muchacho a través de aquello ejerciera un poder tan abrumador sobre él, un poder que le impedía matarlo así como así.

Apretó los labios, furioso.

Nuevamente golpeó la pared de azulejos, estaba furioso consigo mismo, a este paso no podría liberarse de su propia maldición y cumplir su máximo deseo.

Volver a ver a sus hermanos.

Los golpes contra la pared se volvieron a repetir una y otra vez hasta que los nudillos le sangraron. No le importó. De todos modos siempre se curaba. Su cuerpo siempre se regeneraba, tal vez la única parte que nunca se curaba era su corazón — no de la forma literal porque si lo hacía, sino más bien sentimental —, y ese hace mucho tiempo se había destrozado.

— ¡Maldita sea! — el último golpe y su cabeza reposo contra los azulejos tratando de relajarse, su pecho subía y bajaba jadeante, sintió su mano pegajosa por la semilla recientemente expulsada. Odio aquello. Odio haberse tenido que masturbar tanto para poder bajar completamente la excitación.

Aquel encuentro lo había dejado trastornado, totalmente excitado, había tenido que escapar, sí, porque eso fue lo que hizo, escapó del muchacho, porque de haberse quedado más tiempo seguramente hubiera terminado arrancándole la ropa al moreno y follándoselo ahí mismo para luego marcarlo como su pareja eterna.

Y eso jamás.

Él no se uniría por la eternidad a un dios.

Antes muerto.

Los odiaba, a todos y cada uno ellos.

Y en ese instante se odio a sí mismo. Se odio por sentirse irremediablemente atraído por aquel muchacho. Por sentir que quería protegerle, tomarlo entre sus brazos y alejarlo de todo mal. Desear poner a su pies el mundo y a él mismo a cambio de una simple sonrisa y de un beso de esa boca sensual.

Dejó que el agua lo siguiese mojando hasta lograrse calmar totalmente.

Diez minutos después bajó, y la imagen que encontró en la sala le terminó de relajar. Frente a la gran pantalla plana Erd, Gunter y Aurou se enfrentaban en una batalla de Guitar Hero, a un lado sosteniendo una bandeja con un buen fajo de billetes estaba Petra.

Aquella bola de idiotas casi le sacó una sonrisa. Él pasó de largo, se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones a observar quien al final era el ganador, luego los amonestaría a todos, puesto que ellos tenían que estar cuidando del inframundo y no ahí jugando un tonto videojuego.

La voz de Erwin lo saco de su entrenamiento, justo en el momento en que Aurou se mordía la lengua por estar gritando 'tramposo' a Gunter.

— Levi, ven — la voz grave y seria del rubio no le gustaron, algo extraño había en aquel sonido.

Se levantó del sillón y le siguió los pasos al rubio. Caminaron por los pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Hanji, la demonio de la Violencia. Aquel cuarto estaba lleno de monitores, papeles, tubos de ensayo y un montón de cosas que Levi no sabía identificar. Aquella mujer estaba loca, loca por todas las cosas tecnológicas y de 'nuevo descubrimiento'.

Cuando entraron la mujer estaba tecleando y con la mirada fija en las pantallas de las cámaras de vigilancia que rodeaban el castillo. Colocadas en puntos estratégicos como las minas y trampas que se escondían en el suelo del bosque que rodeaba el castillo.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste a la pocilga de Hanji?

Erwin se le quedó viendo fijo y le indico que se acercara a las pantallas con excesivo brillo.

— Hay un intruso — dijo Hanji.

— ¿Acaso burlaron tu seguridad cuatro ojos?

— No parece alguien normal — dijo colocando un dedo sobre la pantalla — Un simple ser humano no se movería de tal manera…precisa.

Levi se acercó hasta la pantalla y entonces lo observó. Un ser con un con un abrigo grueso con capucha que impedía ver quien era. Se movía rápido y preciso, casi como si presupusiera donde estaban todas las trampas puestas por ellos para evitar visitas no deseadas.

Una sonrisa malvada le nació en el rostro al azabache. Sea quien fuese el intruso, lamentaría haber puesto un pie en su territorio, pagaría caro su osadía, el azabache quería desquitarse con alguien toda su frustración y parecía que ya había encontrado con quien.

— Yo me hare cargo — soltó dándose vuelta.

Hanji dejo de ver la pantalla y se le quedo viendo la espalda mientras marchaba.

— Pensé que enviaría a sus subordinados, pero no….creo que me divertiré — la sonrisa lacónica se instauro en el rostro de la de lentes y Erwin sólo hizo un gesto de decepción por el comportamiento de su compañera.

— Eres un caso perdido.

Hanji estalló en risas.

Ella amaba ver muertes, asesinatos, pero los que le gustaban más, eran los de Levi, porque según ella era tan brutales que merecían ser premiados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eren se apoyó en uno de los grandes pinos del bosque, la ventisca le azotaba la ropa y los cabellos. El vaho blanco le salió de la boca. Odiaba el frio pero estaba ahí congelándose el trasero para ir al castillo de Levi. Era el único que le podría ayudar.

Su propósito era ir allá y joderle la vida y luego empezar una batalla, tal vez así la presencia aplastante de sentirse abandonado se iría, al menos por unos minutos….trataría de alagar aquella batalla.

Siguió avanzando.

¿Y por qué mejor no se destallaba y así llegaba más rápido hasta dónde Levi? Si no que prefería congelarse el culo y subir tremenda inclinación. Fácil, para fastidiar a Levi. Sacarlo de sus casillas y que él moviera su trasero para llegar a buscarlo.

Él sabía de las cámaras, ya que era muy cuidadoso de su ambiente que le rodeaba notó en un santiamén que había cámaras por todos lados de aquel bosque, sólo que muy bien ocultas para los intrusos.

Intrusos humanos o algún dios menor, pero no para él.

Se estaba acomodando la capucha cuando un cuchillo afilado pasó rozándole la mejilla. Dio un brinquito de temor. Levi estaba frente a él y su expresión amenazante le hizo sentir pequeño. Se encogió sobre sí mismo. A pesar de esa mirada tan fiera dirigida a su persona, Eren no sintió más que una extraña sensación de calma que barría todo su dolor. Apretó las manos contra su pecho y dio dos pasos al frente.

En cuanto a Levi, él estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que el muchacho seria el intruso y mucho menos que llegará en aquellas condiciones hasta su castillo, se preguntó porque se estaba exponiendo al frío en vez de destellar y terminar su pelea inconcluso. Luego ese pensamiento se fue.

El muchacho tenía la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos por un llanto reciente.

Levi apretó los puños. Aquel rostro le causo una inmensa tristeza, tal vez fue por eso que cuando el muchacho dio dos pasos cortos hacia adelante para después correr hacia él y abrazarlo mientras lloraba que no lo alejo, en cambio lo cargo en brazos y se lo llevó hacia el castillo.

Ahora si estaba realmente jodido.

Ese muchacho seria su perdición.

 **Notas finales:**

Y aquí está la actualización. Me tarde un poquito porque estuve en otros proyectos pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo….sé que me quedo corto…pero hay bastantes feels en el así que espero sea recompensa.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ahora….

La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — ElisaM2331 — MaggiAllie — LiaPrimrose —.

. — Gatita598 — Sora Yoru Hashiba —.

Gracias por leer mis nenas, si les ha gustado este capítulo por favor dejadme un review.

PD: Mami Gea gracias por tus chancletazos, ellos fueron los creadores de este capítulo.

PD2: Hay errores que luego corrijo, me estoy cayendo del sueño.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Cosas raras de la autora.

 **Extensión |** 1901palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Ac-tu-a-li-za-ción! Siiii! A leer

 **The DarkestLovers**

 **Capitulo**

 **4**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Castillo de la Dinastía demoniaca, Baviera, Alemania_

 _ **S**_ opló el viento helado removiéndole los cabellos a ambos, allá arriba la luna derramaba rojo y amarillo desde el cielo, sangre mezclada con oro, oscuridad y luz, heridas recién abiertas en la interminable cúpula de terciopelo negro.

Eren aun lloraba, era un llanto silencioso…dolido. Una herida abierta.

— Sujétate de mi cuello — le dijo con voz calma el azabache y Eren aun medio de su mundo lastimero obedeció. Se aferró a él como su única tabla de salvación en medio de un naufragio —. Volaremos hasta mi habitación.

Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de que unas potentes alas brotaran de su espalda haciendo a un lado la tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Con un solo batir se elevaron hasta el balcón que daba a la habitación del azabache. Cuando los pies de Eren tocaron el suelo marmolado y Levi lo separó de su cuerpo, un gemido de inconformidad brotó de los labios del castaño.

Los ojos verdes empañados por las lágrimas contemplaron de hito en hito las alas de Levi antes de que se volvieran a esconder. Eran hermosas, unas alas de medianoche, de aspecto frágil pero fuertes y poderosas. Los había aguantado a ambos. Eran enormes y las puntas se veían afiladas.

Eren se mordió los labios. Quería tocarlas. Y lo haría…era algo que le daba más atractivo al hombre de ojos grises. Casi como si fuera un ángel.

— No. — dijo cerrando el espacio que los separaba.

— ¿Qué? — los ojos de Levi se quedaron fijos sobre Eren. No entendió su pregunta.

— No las ocultes. — le pidió.

Y Levi obedeció. La voz de Eren era una fuerza que bailaba en el aire y luego fluía desde sus oídos al interior de su cuerpo y lo dejaba tambaleándose. Lo dominaba.

Extendió mas las alas y contuvo un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Eren acariciar desde la ranura en su espalda de donde brotaban hasta la mitad donde eran mas anchas. Miró de reojo al muchacho y vi la fascinación en sus ojos…unos ojos aun húmedos por las lágrimas. Sintió rabia.

— Son hermosas — dijo Eren aun acariciando las alas — Deberías usarlas así…abiertas todo el tiempo.

— No. — gruño el azabache —. Nadie sabe que existen.

— ¿Por qué? — la sorpresa naciendo apabullante — Son…

— No me gustan. — y su voz era una orden cortante de acabar con el tema. Tomó de la mano al castaño y lo empujo hacia un cuarto —. Ve y lávate la cara o báñate. Te dejaré ropa. Te acostaras y te dormirás. Mañana hablaremos. Y hablaremos de verdad.

Eren se quedó mudo. Su cerebro detenido antes las órdenes.

Su cuerpo cayó contra la loza del baño.

La puerta se cerró.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

En cuanto cerró la puerta, del otro lado estaban Hanji y Erwin, esperándolo recostados sobre la pared del frente. Sus miradas fijas sobre él, pidiendo mudamente una explicación. Lo habían olido. Habían olido a Eren dentro del cuarto, en cuanto puso un pie ahí.

Levi les dirigió una mirada helada y paso de ellos.

Hablarían.

Pero no ahí.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Levi? — dijo Hanji, la demonio de la violencia, siguiéndole los pasos.

¡Mierda! Cualquiera menos ella. Ella era un real dolor en el culo, lo fastidiaría hasta sacarle la verdadera razón de sus acciones. Pero aun así, ella realmente era una amiga, y lo más probable es que tuviera una enorme preocupación. Claro si no es que estaba molesta porque no le dio un espectáculo sanguinario. Así que no debería haberle sorprendido que ella hubiera apareciendo ahí arrastrando a Erwin con ella.

— Él es peligroso — añadió Erwin —. Una daga en el corazón.

Sí lo era. Invadía sus pensamientos, su voz lo dominaba, su piel lo enloquecía y lo alejaba de sus objetivos, de su misión. Sonrió. Él realmente era un supremo desastre y había volcado todo dentro si, aun cuando él lo negara.

« Un delicioso desastre »

— Maldita sea. Deja de ignorarme — gruñó Hanji; dio dos grandes zancada, lo alcanzó y lo tomo del brazo. Sus ojos brillaban de en un tono rosáceo.

Estaba molesta.

— Vayamos al salón principal — Levi miró a la castaña, con su apariencia engañosamente alocada. Más de un centenar así la creían, pero en realidad ella sólo era un genio con ideas extravagantes y asesinas. Aunque alguna veces tal vez la gente tenían razón —. Lo que tengo que decirles, es algo que todos los que viven aquí tienen que saber.

— Muy bien — repuso Hanji —. Vamos. Realmente tienes que explicarte. Pero….pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

— Porque sabes…..— soltó Erwin —. Si sigues en este juego, comportándote así, a mí se me pondrá el pelo blanco de preocupación. Y a ti te gusta mi pelo como está ahora.

— Erwin, ¿te estás insinuando? ¿Es que quieres que te arranque cada una de las hebras de ese peluquín?

— Pendejo —murmuró Erwin.

Levi casi sonrió.

— Igual.

Erwin soltó una risita.

— Sabes que odio que te desconcentres. Nos jodes de los mil demonios. Te pones infernal.

Doblaron una esquina y pasaron delante de una de las numerosas salas de estar que había en el castillo. Aquélla estaba vacía. Era ya tarde y los otros demonios habitantes seguramente ya habían regresado al inframundo a cumplir con sus misiones.

Por costumbre, examinó la habitación. Verificando si los holgazanes de sus súbditos – amigos habían hecho correctamente la limpieza. En la sala había sillones de cuero rojo con formas medio amorfas (el rojo era el color favorito de Hanji, ella los había escogido y se rivalizó con Erwin en un juego de póker para que se compraran), estanterías de libros (a Erwin, demonio de la lujuria, gustaba de coleccionar todo 'tipo' de libros) y lámparas raras de plata que se retorcían y curvaban por encima de los sillones; Levi no sabía para qué eran (eran otra cosa comprada por Hanji). Había flores frescas en jarrones, que perfumaban el aire. Y sí, esas las había pedido él porque olían bien. Porque le recordaban a su madre. Pero eso no se lo comentaría a ellos.

Inhaló una profunda bocanada de su perfume. Luego siguió su camino.

Cuando bajaron al salón principal se dio cuenta en que se había equivocado. El cuarteto de idiotas aún estaba ahí, jugando en la consola, aunque alguien se había sumado. Mike, el demonio de los secretos. Estaba ahí en una esquina, silencioso como siempre. Y es que cuando Mike abría la boca, todos los secretos más oscuros de la persona más cercana a su presencia, brotaban como un caudal. Levi se mantenía alejado de él, no quería oír sus propios tormentos en boca del rubio con bigote.

— Ustedes — les llamó Levi a sus súbditos y estos dejaron sus juegos para ponerse firmes delante de él —. Hay algo que tengo que…..—

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas, un torbellino de chispas de colores se hizo presente. Dos figuras se materializaron en un segundo.

Mikasa, la diosa de la memoria y Armin, dios del amor.

La diosa pelinegra traía una semiautomática, que no dudo en apuntar contra Levi.

— Oye, enano, entrégame a Eren — sus voz fría y afilada no causó absolutamente nada en el hombre.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — le retó él — Además, hablas como si yo lo tuviera secuestrado o algo.

— Claro que lo secuestraste, te estas aprovechando de un momento difícil.

— ¿Momento difícil? Yo no lo busque, él vino hacia mí y no sé qué demonios le está pasando. Pero si ustedes son los responsables… — la clara amenaza está ahí, latente. La espada negra se hizo presente en la mano derecha del azabache.

— ¡Mikasa! — la voz vino de arriba de las escalera. Eren con el cabello húmedo y con una camisa de Levi, que le quedaba hasta el final de los glúteos, bajo apresurado —. Deja de apuntarle a Levi.

Y la chica no obedeció, rechinó los dientes y apretó el agarre de la pistola. Cierto era que con aquello no lo mataría pero si lo dejaría inmóvil un momento mientras ella aprovechaba para arrancarle la cabeza.

— Tú maldito, te has vuelto aprovechar de mi sobrino — su voz era puro veneno.

Levi pestañeó lentamente, aquellas palabras no cuadraban en su mente.

« Volverse a aprovechar »

— Mikasa — le volvió a llamar el castaño, esta vez ya estaba caminando hacia ella y sus ojos eran la determinación total —. Deja de hacerlo.

Y la azabache lo vio con reproche pero al final bajo el arma.

— Ven con nosotros, Eren, tenemos que hablar — esta vez fue Armin el que habló acercándose a Eren, tomándole de una mano

— No voy. Menos contigo, Armin — le escupió con molestia el castaño empujando al rubio, el cual trastabillo un poco.

Los ojos azules de Armin se aguaron, pero respiro profundo dándose valor para continuar.

— Lo lamento, Eren, pero deberías entenderme….—

— Entender ¿Qué? Eras mi mejor amigo. Se suponía que debías apoyarme. Te dije alguna vez que aquel me llamara ramera le molería a golpes y el bastardo de Jean no solo me lo dijo, ¡también me golpeo! — lo último fue un gritó de rabia.

— Eso no me lo dijiste, Armin — las palabras hechas siseos de Mikasa le causaron un escalofríos al rubio —. No mencionaste a ese tal 'Jean'

— Él sólo malinterpreto las cosas, vio algo y pensó que me estabas lastimando — justifico el rubio — Él es así, es impulsivo, se parece a ti.

— Ese caballo no se parece a mí. Y dime ¿según tu qué fue lo que vio, como para atreverse a eso?

Armin se mordió los labios, sabía que decirle aquello también era decirle que él había borrado su memoria sin contar su decisión.

— Eso lo discutiremos los tres. Pero fuera de aquí, lejos de este — señaló a Levi con el dedo.

— Dejen de estar gritando aquí. — la voz del azabache era calma —. Y Eren no se va de aquí. Él y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

Los ojos verdes de Eren le dirigieron una mirada agradecida, en aquel momento realmente él no quería ver a aquellos dos.

— Váyanse, Luego los buscaré y hablaremos. Hoy no — le dijo el castaño a los otros dos dioses mientras daba un paso atrás.

— No voy a dejarte con él, Eren — la diosa dio algunos pasos más hasta quedar a un cuantos de Levi, entonces oyó unos gruñidos. Eran los cuatro demonios que tenia de sirvientes Levi, claramente estaban en una posición ofensiva contra la azabache. Ella les dedico una mirada letal.

— No va a pasarme nada, Mikasa, se defenderme solo.

— Eso dijiste aquella vez. Te confiaste.

— No. Mikasa — los ojos volviéndose a empañar.

— No te voy a dejar con él. No dejare que te vuelvan a violar.

Y las palabras atravesaron el pecho de Levi como un espada, su cuerpo se tambaleó mientras sus ojos buscaban al castaño que tenía la cabeza gacha pero que él claramente podía oler que era para ocultar las lágrimas nacientes.

Aquello era algo realmente fatal para el azabache.

Aquel muchacho hermoso, con el encanto natural del coqueteo era alguien con una herida sangrante. En ese instante lo vio bien, sus formas, sus ademanes, sus risas…todo era una máscara para ocultar todo su dolor.

En ese instante deseo llevarlo lejos de ahí a un lugar donde él pudiera dejar ese dolor al menos por un momento.

Y lo hizo. En un parpadeo tomó a Eren entre sus brazos y destelló.

El grito rabioso de Mikasa fue lo último que escucharon.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. He estado en enferma y por eso he tenido este retraso. Incluso en este momento sigo igual pero por la poderosa chancla de la Diosa Gea me he reanimado un poco para hacer este capítulo. Tal vez sea el más corto de todos los que vaya a haber en el Fic, pero creo que mi justificación es válida.

Y ahora….La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — ElisaM2331— MaggiAllie— LiaPrimrose —.

. — Gatita598 — Naruby. Scarlett —.

. — luciakks — Mr. Bum — BelaMaradiaga — Sweetvioleth —.

Gracias por leer mis amadas, si les ha gustado este capítulo por favor dejadme un review.

PD: Por favor traten de leer a detalle cada cosa, eso que parece suelto realmente no lo es. Son cosas importantes para la trama.

PD2: Lo de Eren, por favor no se alteren (¿Cómo les pido eso?) en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo es la cosa a detalle.

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Lime.

 **Extensión |** palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! ¡Volví! Amatas mías, este capítulo está Dedicado a una mujer tan hermosamente divina. ElisaM2331. Mi madre Gea.

**The Darkest Lovers**

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cristo Redentor, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Las luces blanquecinas y rosas de la gran estatua fue lo primero que vio cuando su mirada dejó de ser un poco borrosa. El paisaje que se contemplaba era realmente hermoso, desde su posición era una belleza, pero en ese instante cuando elevó los ojos hacia arriba — aún en los brazos de Levi —, y contempló la gran estatua con los brazos abiertos, sólo pudo romperse en llanto.

Odiaba llorar.

Odiaba sentirse tan expuesto…tan débil, tan poco él.

Pero todo había sido demasiado.

Todas las cosas que le ocurrieron ese día lo dejaron perdido. Los recuerdos difusos volvían como lanzas de fuego atravesando su cerebro. Todo lo que él había enterrado estaba ahí, envolviéndole.

— Eren. — la voz de Levi le llamó.

— Bájame. — le pidió.

Despacio, sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Se tambaleó cuando se sintió fuera de los brazos del azabache.

— Eren…

Se rio y su risa mezclada con el llanto, brotó amarga, llena de dolor y tristeza.

— Estoy sucio — aquello salió como un murmullo —. Estoy sucio…y roto, soy una basura estúpida, que no sirve para nada, todo lo hago mal y por eso yo me merezco qu…

— ¡Basta! — la potente voz hizo saltar al castaño —. Calla, maldita sea, deja de decir esas mierdas. No eres nada de lo que estás diciendo, y nadie mereces males.

— Yo sí. — soltó con seguridad —. Porque por mi culpa, mis padres están muertos. Fue mi culpa lo que me pasó.

Los ojos de Levi acribillaron al castaño, le disgustaba que él se tratara así.

— No tienes culpa de nada.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? — le reclamó —. No sabes nada de mí. Soy un completo extraño al que tienes que matar para complacer al miserable de Zeke.

— No, no sé nada de ti — le concedió —. Y si tengo que matarte, pero no quiero hacerle.

Eren lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, la sorpresa bailándole el rostro.

— No te entiendo.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

Eren se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras sollozaba.

— Toda mi vida es una mierda — soltó lleno de dolor.

— La vida es una mierda con muchos. Aun así se tiene que vivir.

— Estoy harto de seguir viviéndola. — el sollozo salió lastimero e inundo todo el espacio —. Siempre estoy fingiendo, haciéndome el fuerte, tratando de ser quien no soy, quedando como nada ante todos…

— No los has hecho ante mí.

Y se volvió a reír.

— ¿Por qué no apareciste antes? ¿Por qué no estuviste en mi vida hace quinientos años? ¿Por qué no antes? Para que yo pudiera escapar contigo antes de que todo se volviera tan mal ¿Por qué no antes de que me maldijeran a estar atado con quien más odio?

Y se derrumbó, sus piernas cedieron y su cuerpo siguió temblando por las lágrimas.

El cuerpo de Levi lo envolvió medio minuto después.

— Estoy aquí ahora.

— Ya es tarde, estoy condenado, era la deshonra de los griegos y ahora la piedra en el zapato de los titanes.

— ¿Por qué?

Eren sollozó, ahí siendo protegido por él. Abrió los labios, ya no podía seguir conteniendo el dolor dentro de su cuerpo.

— Mi madre era la diosa de la fatalidad y la discordia, su naturaleza anárquica siempre la metió en problemas, no seguía ordenes de nadie y se enredaba en la cama de todos los dioses del Olimpo, casados o no, supongo que los minutos que pasaba entre los brazos de esos miserables le hacía sentirse amada, pero después la desechaban tratándola como basura, así estuvo hasta que conoció a mi padre, que en ese tiempo estaba de amante de Annie. Mi padre si amó a mi madre y luchó por eso, de eso que existió entre ellos nací yo, pero los otros dioses le llenaron la cabeza de dudas. Él también termino repudiando a mi madre y nos abandonó, era yo muy pequeño cuando lo hizo, mi madre quedo devastada con eso, se encerró tanto en su dolor que me dejo a la deriva, sin nadie que protegiera — el llanto era silencioso pero copioso —. Siempre recibí burlas de ellos, me llamaban 'el hijo de la gran ramera', me peleaba con todos, las cosas empeoraron y me enviaron a mí y a mi madre hasta los límites del Olimpo — calló, el nudo en su garganta lo ahogaba.

— No tienes que contarme…

— Sí, quiero, tú has sido el único que no me ha visto con asco — las miradas se encontraron y a Levi se le agrieto el vacío corazón —. Un día Annie se puso peor, humillo a mi madre en frente de todos, ella sólo había ido a traerme del entrenamiento, la golpeó y yo explote, mi poder se desbordó y rompí toda la barrera que protegía al Olimpo de los ataques de los demonios que se habían estado dando. Cuando toda la barrera cayó los demonios entraron, el Olimpo ardió en llamas, todo estaban enloquecidos, los gritos y la sangre nunca la voy olvidar — un nuevo sollozo —. Yo había corrido con mi madre a escondernos….pero nos encontraron…yo la protegí, los mate pero quede débil y fue ahí cuando llegó él…— la voz se le quebró —. No recuerdo su rostro, me puso contra el suelo y me violó…me violó mientras los gritos de mi madre resonaban en mis oídos…ella estaba lastimada y nada podía hacer.

La rabia brotó oscura en el pecho de Levi y se apartó de Eren como si le quemara. Aquella acción entristeció enormemente a Eren que sólo se encogió ante la sensación, pero debía terminar de contarle la historia, sentía que era hora de aligerar el peso de guardar tal secreto, que al menos una vez debía soltarlo.

— Cuando todo paso, y los guardias que andaban recogiendo a los muertos nos encontraron, nos llevaron ante Uri, y ahí en medio de los sobrevivientes, me acusaron de causar ese destrozó y Annie decidió maldecirme con estar vinculado al demonio, que me violó, ha ser sólo de él, me dieron su marca y me enviarían al inframundo para que ahí me terminaran de destrozar — una risa amarga —. Fue en aquel momento que mi padre volvió a aparecer en mi vida, él se opuso y terminó siendo condenado a la hoguera por traición y por atentar contra los Dioses…mi madre también fue lanzada al fuego, ella no lo hizo por sí misma como muchos dijeron después...los vi morir a ambos. Estoy maldito — sollozó —. Yo sólo traigo desastres.

Eren se puso de pie, viendo la espalda de Levi, se tambaleo y se recostó contra el concreto de la base de la gran estatua.

— Eren — la voz de Levi era un filo letal, con una nota de asco.

Y Eren temió, temió ese asco, porque Levi le interesaba, y en ese instante la sensación de suciedad en su cuerpo se hizo más intensa y todo los sentimientos dolorosos se clavaron como agujas en su piel.

« Por favor, tú no, tú no »

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Eren se retorcía las manos, nervioso. Estaba de pie en un rincón pegado a la roca, observando a Levi, esperando a que él se fijara nuevamente en él. Que clavara sus ojos en los suyos. Le dolía. Su silencio le dolía. Y no supo porque. Se odio a sí mismo. A su sucia existencia. Pensó entonces, los recuerdos acabando con esa muralla poderosa que él había creado para protegerse, su falsa siempre espontanea felicidad, su altivez y su sonrisa de 'lolita', él sólo era un pobre idiota como esa niña, viviendo en un mundo de fantasías vacías, sus pensamiento también le llevaron a todas las posibles amantes que pudo o podía tener Levi, seguramente todas más que él, mujeres libres y de sonrisas más hermosas que si podían darle todo a aquel bello hombre.

Eren las imagino a todas, todas las escenas de enredos amorosos del azabache y una potente punzada de… ¿celos? Si, celos, lo atravesó. Era un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Pero no podía evitarlo porque lo quería ¿lo quería?

Sí lo hacía.

El simple hecho de pensar en eso le dio escalofríos. No sólo sentía deseos, sus sentimientos — aunque apresurados y espontáneos — eran seguros. Levi era todo lo que no debía desear y querer: un hombre seco, dominante, violento…un demonio. Lo que debía odiar. Pero entonces… ¿por qué lo anhela tanto? ¿Por qué no tenía que sentirse así por él?

Suspiró. Aquel día, todo se había derrumbado, todo había sido una mierda. Y tal parecía que eso iba a continuar. Quería olvidarse del pasado y buscar de lleno un nuevo futuro. Retomarse a sí mismo, dar un paso hacia el lado y obtener un futuro en el que, estaba seguro, finalmente podría encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios.

Un carraspeó le hizo levantar la cabeza y su mirada voló hacia Levi. Lo perdió un instante y al siguiente su cuerpo fue empujado hacia el suelo y encerrado totalmente. La poderosa aura del azabache le cobijaba como un manto protector y sus ojos….Oh Cielos benditos, le devoraba con los ojos.

— Eren — pronunció su nombre como si fuera una sensual caricia — Sé mío, júrame tu entrega y te haré libre.

Instantáneamente, la temperatura de su sangre subió varios grados. Su pecho se agitó, tan capaz era aquel hombre de excitarlo con sólo una palabra. La última vez él se había ido, le había dejado tantas sensaciones, confusas y arrebatadoras. Cuadró los hombros. Zafó los brazos de su rigidez y los enrolló en el cuello del azabache. Él no quería escapar de lo que nacía potente en su corazón. Nunca más quería sentir menor temor. Ansiaba desesperadamente sentirse seguro, tener siempre un cable a tierra. Y sentía que ese hombre lo era.

Lo intentaría.

Quería darle todo lo que pudiera darle — aunque no fuera todo — Pero… ¿podría arriesgar todo lo que había construido por sólo obtener la completa compañía de aquel hombre? Sí. Ya había hecho su elección, ya no habría marcha atrás. Presentía que ambos se sentían de la misma manera. Cada uno demasiado decidido a ser el único para el otro.

Y Levi parecía no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo.

— Te haré olvidar todo, te haré libre. A mí y a ti. Unámonos. Terminemos con este sufrimiento. Dame una oportunidad, esta oportunidad, Eren. — acercó su labios a los del muchacho. Sus brazos se deslizaron hacia más arriba y sus manos acariciaron las hebras castañas, jalándolas suavemente, obligándolo a tener su atención completamente en él —. Yo nunca dejaré que alguien más te vuelva a hacer el menor daño. Yo cuidaré de ti, te daré placer, te haré feliz para que nunca más vuelvas a sentirte triste.

Eren soltó un suspiro quedito, y él añadió:

— Este hombre que está aquí, viéndote sólo a ti, nunca podrá ser dulce y completamente cariñoso contigo, ni te dará un mundo de chocolates — sus ojos brillaron en un tono más azulado — Mírame —le ordenó —. Incluso en este momento estoy siendo salvaje con mi actitud, pero te prometo que nunca te hare daño y conmigo no tendrás que temer a nada. Yo destruiré los fantasmas que aún te acosan.

A Eren se le encogió el estómago.

Aquellas palabras le consolaron, asegurándole que lo justo y adecuado era entregarse. Y así era. Levi tenía un carácter fuerte, y sí, también era algo bruto y hosco en su trato. Y sin embargo, si alguien podía combatir y vencer los demonios de su pasado, ése era él. Precisamente por su misma actitud.

Levi acerco los labios a los del castaño pero no lo besó, en cambio hundió su cabeza en el cuello, luego le susurró quedito.

— Te llevaré a un lugar especial y ahí empezaras a ser libre —le aseguró.

—Sí. — respondió el castaño.

El azabache levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se clavaron una con la otra. Sus ojos conectados. La expresión de Levi era dura, resuelta y excitada. El brillo de sus ojos azules parecía quemarlo por dentro y por fuera.

Desaparecieron del lugar.

El sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas y la calidez del sol les inundaron.

Los brazos de Eren abandonaron el cuello de Levi y palmearon la arena. Sonrió. Amaba el mar.

Levi los había destellado un lugar en medio del mar.

A Aitutaki*. Aunque el castaño no lo sabía, nunca había estado ahí.

Aquel lugar que se parecía al país de nunca jamás.

Una preciosa laguna azul.

Perfecta para un idilio eterno.

—Yo puedo llenar el vacío que llevas en tu interior y darte la vida que realmente deseas tener. Yo puedo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar en que yo nunca te haré el menor daño. Jamás. Antes moriría. Y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de demostrártelo.

—Levi…

— Nunca más vuelvas a sentirte menos, sucio o de poco de valor. Eres precioso, Eren. Y tienes todo lo que se desea en este mundo.

Le acarició por sobre la tela de la ropa y le sacó los pantalones dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, la camisa no se la quitó, aun podía percibir su miedo. El muchacho tenía las mejillas sonrosadas mientras la mirada de Levi continuaba viajando por su cuerpo. Tiempo atrás, el simple pensamiento de llegar a estar en tal posición, tan sumiso y deseando llegar hasta el final de la experiencia sexual lo habría dejado paralizado. Esta vez, sin embargo, sus hormonas estaban demasiado ocupadas disfrutando de la sensación.

— Cierra los ojos. Quiero…intentaremos algo.

Levi se alejó de su cuerpo y lo hizo quedarse sentado sobre la arena. Estaban separados por un metro completo.

— Quiero que mantengas los ojos cerrados, siempre, quiero que sigas mi voz.

A Eren ni se le ocurrió resistirse.

— Imagíname detrás de ti. Imagínate mis manos acariciándote los hombros. Imagíname acariciándote los pezones.

Sí. ¡Sí! Lo vio en su imaginación, su cuerpo se estremeció, la imagen era nítida. Él seguramente echaría la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyaría sobre su hombro.

Imaginarlo era casi tan bueno como sentirlo. Casi. En cualquier caso, sólo de pensarlo se su miembro se estaba irguiendo.

— Quiero lamerte —le dijo Levi.

—Sí — pronunció sin aliento.

Abandonó su posición y lo buscó a ciegas. Gateando. Estiró las manos para encontrarlo. Pronto estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre él, apretándole la cintura con las rodillas. Levi tenía su erección presionado entre sus nalgas, tocándolo íntimamente, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo.

— Inclínate hacia delante. Eleva el cuerpo —le pidió con voz ronca, pesada, autoritaria.

Y así lo hizo. Pero...por primera vez sintió brotar en su interior un pequeño germen de miedo.

«Estás a salvo. Estás protegido».

Se inclinó hasta acercar torso hasta la altura de la esa boca expectante. Las manos de Levi se alzaron y desabrocharon los botones de la camisa del castaño, dejando los pezones apetecibles a su disposición. Eren tembló cuando la sensación tibia cubrió su pezón izquierda. La placentera sensación le iba disolviendo sus miedos y sustituyéndolos por placer. El contacto de su boca ardiente no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Incluso los ardientes besos antes dados quedaron rebasados por la nueva experiencia.

Mientras él continuaba chupándolo, lamiéndolo, él siguió imaginando. Proyectó en su mente las manos de Levi — que estaban en su espalda — en su pene, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, viajando después hacia su trasero… ¡Sí, sí! Casi podía sentirlo. Por todas partes lo tocaban sus manos fantasmales, abriendo camino a sus rincones más íntimos… No pudo evitarlo. Se retorció y frotó buscando más del contacto carnal del pene de Levi entre sus nalgas, rozando su entrada, sin llegar a la penetración. Estaba tan excitado, sentía vibrar su pene.

— Sabes a gloria — le dijo él.

El castaño soltó un gemido de absoluto placer.

En aquel instante, Levi le chupó un pezón con deliciosa fuerza.

—Sí —jadeó, incapaz de decir otra cosa—. Sí.

Echó nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres que te chupe?

— Sí. —no intentó negarse, ni hacerse el rogado. Quería la boca de Levi justo en aquel lugar. Lo anhelaba con locura. Habría matado por ello.

— Acuéstate y ábrete de piernas para mí. —el sudor le perlaba la piel.

Eren se dejó caer y abrió las piernas, su erección quedo a la vista de Levi, pero evitó que sus ojos alcanzaran la marca que estaba unos centímetros más arriba. No dejaría que la viera. No quería que él pensara en eso ahora.

— Eso mi amor — le concedió con voz ronca al verlo a su merced.

—Levi… —murmuró, temblando de expectación y al instante siguiente él le estaba amando con la boca, la lengua, los labios, los dientes. Gritó ante la intensidad de la sensación, del inefable placer. Comenzó a mover las caderas, hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— Ten un orgasmo, Eren. Tenlo por mí — le pidió Levi y él volvió a obedecer.

El placer estalló de golpe. Erupcionó. Su cuerpo entero tembló con la fuerza del clímax, proyectándolo a las puertas del paraíso. Y Levi continuó embebiéndose de su sexo, tragándose su semilla en el proceso, hasta que Eren pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más.

— Más —le pidió el castaño —. Dame más.

Levi le elevó las piernas y se las colocó en los hombros, la sonrosada entrada quedo expuesta. Enterró su cabeza entre las piernas del castaño.

Eren pego un gritillo de placer, al sentirse invadido por esa lengua traviesa…La sensación fue deliciosa. Le hacía sentirse vivo. Jadeó su nombre una y otra vez, al sentir los lengüetazos en el contorno de aquel lugar, como si lo saboreara. Aunque jamás hundiéndose en él.

— Levi. —no se cansaba de pronunciarlo. Lo tenía en la cabeza, marcado en cada célula de su cuerpo—. Levi…

Estaba seguro. Se sentía saciado… y pronto volvería a encontrar la liberación. Sus terminaciones nerviosas ya estaban ardiendo con renovada vida. Agarró el cabello negro entro sus manos y lo jaló con fuerza, presa de todas las sensación.

—Ven. Bésame —le pidió él.

Así lo hizo. El azabache abandonó su posición y subió hasta su boca. Fue un beso duro, tórrido, tierno, lento: todo a la vez. Una pura maravilla. Pero poco a poco se fue tornando salvaje. Un beso que le arrancaba hasta el alma, un beso para marcar su interior.

Mientras lo besaba, sus manos tomaron las dos erecciones y las comenzó a frotar entre sí.

— Eso es… —la animó él—. Déjate llevar. Déjame hacerte libre.

—Sí.

—Se acabaron… los miedos.

— Se acabaron. No más miedos.

—Ten ese orgasmo, Eren — Levi le mordisqueó el cuello, luego le lamió todo el área. Eren temblaba presa del placer —. Muéstrame que te gusta que mis manos estén sobre ti.

Estalló por segunda vez. Esta vez compartieron la erupción de su clímax y el orgasmo resultó tan intenso que fue como si una oscura telaraña que les nublara la vista. Se estaban muriendo lenta y rápidamente, incapaces de respirar, pero sintiéndose al mismo tiempo deliciosamente vivos, libres.

— Levi —gritó, y su voz no se midió, perdiendo su eco en toda la playa.

— Eren— rugió Levi al tiempo que sentía la sensación del semen pegajoso entre las manos. Sus colmillos crecieron y se enterraron en la curvatura del cuello del cuello moreno, perforando la carne haciendo brotar la sangre, liberando el veneno en el torrente sanguíneo del castaño.

El cuerpo de Eren se convulsionó, la sensación de la mordida y el veneno entrando en su cuerpo era como si fuera lava ardiente derritiendo todo, quemando todo lo combustible y dejándolo más que expuesto. Transformando su interior. La marca en su cadera se sintió como si fuera hierro ardiente y Eren no pudo comprender que era aquello, pero mientras sentía aquella zona arder, la sensación post orgásmicas se incrementó.

— Se acabaron los miedos — dijo el azabache.

— Se acabaron —repitió el muchacho. Se habría mostrado de acuerdo con todo lo que le hubiera dicho o propuesto. En ese momento arropado por su calor, todo parecía haberse vuelto pacifico, lleno de dicha.

— Mío.

—Tuyo. De Levi —cerró los ojos. Le pesaban los párpados a cada segundo que pasaba. El sueño lo convocaba: el sereno y reparador sueño que necesitaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y en el que tanto había temido hundirse—. Quédate a mi lado, dame libertad. No me dejes.

—Nunca.

El olvido y el descanso lo reclamaron por fin. Para entonces, estaba sonriendo.

Quedaron enrollados en un abrazo mientras el cálido sol, los seguía acariciando en aquella playa mientras la arena se les quedaba pegada en las pieles.

No les importo.

Ahora estaban unidos.

Reclamados el uno con el otro.

 **Notas finales:**

El capitulo me quedo medio raro, no sé, espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que lo escribí en media hora, así que está lleno de errores, luego lo corregiré. Es que no tengo internet en mi computadora, ayer lo iba a publicar pero como ya ven me cayó la sal y esto lo estoy haciendo del cell, me quede esperando y nunca volvió la electricidad y con ello mi internet (T.T)

Este capítulo fue patrocinado por los chancletazos de Mi madre Gea y por su Regalo "Roma" que me dejo incendiada. Gracias madre, si alguna de ustedes también lee Ereri, les recomiendo ese Fic.

A mi querida Cheré, mujer tu sorpresa y tu entrega la retrasaré hasta mañana a primera hora, es que estoy esperando un bonus plus para que sea mega sorpresa. El aguante va a ser valioso.

Y ahora….La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — ElisaM2331 — LiaPrimrose —.

. — Sora Yoru Hashiba — Naruby. Scarlett —.

. — luciakks —HeartInvalid — Lluery — Gatita.

Gracias por leer mis amadas, si les ha gustado este capítulo por favor dejadme un review.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Explosiones Everywhere.

 **Extensión |** palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Bienvenidas nuevamente a este Fic! Por favor pasad, lo he traído recargado para ustedes mis dulces y amadas criaturas. Gracias por todo el apoyo brindando y que a pesar de mis tropiezos espero sigan a aquí conmigo.

Al Fic.

 **The Darkest Lovers**

 **Capitulo**

 **6**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ evi no se había sentido más satisfecho y feliz en su vida, que cuando dejó totalmente rendido y dormido en su cama a Eren, el muchachito no había despertado después de aquel encuentro, así que inconsciente lo había cargado y destellado para regresar al castillo.

El azabache sonrió al recordar como el muchacho se había acurrucado a su costado y su respiración le había golpeado en la curvatura del cuello, pausado y sincronizada a la suya. Levi sonrió. Una sonrisa verdadera, sin freno. Cuando su demonio interior, su instinto le había ordenado que lo marcara, él no había podido hacer otra cosa más que obedecerlo. Por eso lo había mordido hasta hacerlo arder por dentro. Necesita estar clavado en su interior, protegerlo desde adentro. Reclamarlo para sí. Convertirlo en su pareja eterna, en su irremplazable consorte….por siempre y para siempre. Porque él ya estaba irremediablemente perdido por ese castaño. Eren era todo lo que él siempre había necesitado. Ese niño tan caótico lo había domesticado. Había sometido a todas las partes de él, la herida, la agujereada, la podrida por el odio y esa otra pequeñita la que aún conservaba algo de virtud. Todas ellas ahora idolatraban a Eren. Era su preciado tesoro.

Y por eso y mucho más tenía que protegerlo, hacerlo feliz.

Si, había cosas que dejar en su lugar. Para empezar, debía encontrar al bastardo que había herido a _su_ Dios, en cuanto lo hiciera, sabría lo que era enfrentarse al Rey Demonio. Lo destrozaría hasta los cimientos. Además debía hacerlo para que la marca de él despareciera de Eren, porque si bien él lo había marcado desplazando la anterior, aún estaba ahí, en un rincón debajo de la suya propia. Y sólo matando a ese bastardo todo ese recuerdo fragoso se iría de la mente de Eren.

Levi se hincó a la orilla de la cama, y lentamente le pasó el dedo por la espina dorsal a Eren, quien murmuró algo entre sueños y se aferró a una de las almohadas seguramente confundiéndola con él, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

¡Qué chico tan hermoso!

Era algo bellamente oscuro, sensual e intoxicante.

Como el veneno más dulce.

Él moriría sin importarle nada sabiendo que ese veneno había sido quien lo eliminara.

Levantándose de ahí, fue a cambiarse. Rápidamente se vistió. Camiseta, pantalones, botas, pistolas. « Él es nuestro. Nadie le hace daño ». Su demonio interior, estaba hirviendo, burbujeando en sus venas, extendiendo llamas, fundiéndolo todo. Con una última mirada al muchacho se inclinó sobre la ventana y se dejó caer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mikasa, diosa de la memoria, golpeaba con fuerza la pared del abandonado edificio, agrietándola hasta sacar esquirlas de concreto. La ira le bullía como un tornado incandescente en el interior de su pecho y sus ojos destilaban toda esa rabia, y brotaba convertido en un rugido hacia Armin quien estaba en un rincón llorando a lágrima viva.

— ¡¿Por qué mierdas me sacaste de ahí?! ¡¿Por qué me impediste que fueras tras ellos?!

— ¡Porque de hacerlo lastimarías más a Eren! ¡Es suficiente Mikasa! ¡Es suficiente!

— Yo jamás heriría a Eren, lo amo, es mi sobrino.

— Juraste jamás volver a mencionar _aquello_ , y mira lo que hicisteis.

— Tú sabes bien porque lo hice. Yo sólo no quiero que lo vuelva a lastimar, él ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que le ha pasado con todo lo que está pasando. Él debe alejarse de ese maldito antes de que termine completamente destrozado, a él sólo debería importarle el cómo nos sacaremos de encima a Zeke.

— Mikasa, por favor...— gimoteó, acercándose a ella que parecía a punto de estallar. Pero antes de llegar a ella, sus brillaron en azul cristal, el punzón que sintió en su pecho fue tremendo y sin siquiera decir una palabra destelló.

Mikasa vio como su amigo desapareció en chispas de color rojizo y negro.

Aquello era malo.

Ella también destelló.

Para cuando llegó hasta él lo encontró con su lanza mágica apuntando la espalda de Levi que tenía acorralado a un Jean que lo miraba con desafío a pesar de tener un arma pegada a la frente.

— Jean, hazte a un lado — le dijo con cariño Armin al muchacho que veía con furia al azabache.

— Armin…este tipo…— sus palabras fueron cortadas.

— ¿Tú eres el tan Jean que golpeó a Eren? — los ojos grises del demonio aplastaron al muchacho que levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

— Jean, hazme caso, apártate — el tono de su voz había subido de decibeles —. Levi, aléjate de él.

— Hmp…que valiente te ves defendiendo a tu pareja — se volteó directo al dios que apretaba con decisión la lanza — Hasta podría pensar que no eres un _dios_.

Jean tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras ' _pareja_ ' ' _¿dios?_ ', y sus ojos se clavaron ante la figura del rubio que lo no lo veía porque mantenía una posición de ataque. Le pareció tan irreal ver al chico que siempre era tímido sosteniendo un arma dorada como si tuviera senda experiencia en luchar.

La voz de una mujer inundó el lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Eren, enano?

El azache chistó con molestia pero luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa socarrona.

— En mi cama.

Ella rechinó los dientes.

— ¿Qué est…..?

— Silencio, no he venido a responder sus interrogatorios, estoy aquí para que ustedes me respondan a mí.

— ¿Quién te crees hijo de puta? — Mikasa estaba encabronadísima.

— Quien soy. Y necesito que me digan ¿Quién?

Los otros tres parpadearon confusión ante sus palabras, la pregunta sin lógica los había desconectado.

— ¿Quién, qué? — preguntó Armin sin aflojar el agarre de su arma.

— ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a lastimar a Eren?

Algo en la mente de Armin hizo _click_ y antes de que Mikasa abriera la boca contesto con firmeza.

— No lo sabemos.

Levi lo vi con desconfianza, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo a pesar de que el rubio parecía seguro.

— Hablasteis con mucho seguridad de ese acontecimiento — dijo señalando con su 9mm a la mujer que le miraba con altivez —, supongo que también sabéis quien fue.

— No — volvió a contestar Armin —. Sólo Eren lo sabe. Aunque parece no recordarlo con claridad.

Levi pensó en que eso era verdad, el mismo Eren se lo había dicho. Así que chistó con fastidio. Parecía que tendría que empezar desde cero. Pero eso no sería impedimento.

— Que desperdicio de tiempo. Me largo — hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Mikasa —. No quiero gastar energías en enfrentamientos burdos.

Desapareció entre una neblina oscura.

Armin corrió hacia Jean que lo veía con interrogación en la mirada. Mikasa dio una patada hacia un sofá mandándolo a volar. Y tanto como Kirschtein y el dios dieron un respingo de espanto antes de que ella comenzara a despotricar contra todo lo que estaba en el departamento.

Armin suspiró con pesadez mientras revisaba a Jean y le sonreía con nerviosismo.

Aquello no pintaba bien, no definitivamente no.

Una tormenta estaba por caerles encima.

Y Eren estaba en medio.

Como hace siglos atrás.

Como lo estaría mientras él fuera el portador de aquel tesoro de Grisha. Porque Armin tenía la ligera sospecha que todo, absolutamente todo estaba planificado para que pasara así.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hanji, la demonio de la violencia, vio a través de sus múltiples cámaras de vigilancia como Levi se lanzaba desde su balcón y desaparecía en un instante. Una sonrisa lobuna se formó en sus labios. Silbando una tonadita pegajosa se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Era hora de hacer una 'cordial' visita. Si, ella sabía que aquel muchachito castaño estaba el castillo. Levi a veces era un poco predecible. La curiosidad en ella bailaba apremiante, puesto que jamás en su vida había visto tal comportamiento en el azabache. Sabía de su odio por los dioses y verlo ser tan ' _cariñoso_ ' con uno era realmente desconcertante, además de que había quedado fastidiada por la falta de acción sanguinaria del encuentro con los otros dos dioses que se habían marchado como si nada.

Con pasos alegres, dando brinquitos juguetones llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Levi, sin tocar entró. Encontró a un castaño durmiente, aferrado a una almohada como si fuera oso de peluche, ella se acercó despacio pero antes de si quiera dar otro paso se detuvo. El aroma del muchacho le golpeó directo.

¡Vaya que olía practicante a Levi!

Buff, que pesado.

Lo olía claramente, el lazo forjándose, arraigándose, echando raíces y cambiando.

En las venas del muchacho el veneno corría presuroso, comiéndose todo lo combustible y asentándose. Haciendo nido en él. Hanji sonrió. Venga, que los demonios eran jodidamente territorialista, y ese era el cambio que estaba experimentando el muchacho aunque para él no fuera consciente.

Es que era un Dios.

De haber sido un humano estaría retorciéndose en un infinito dolor, pero siendo un dios lo único que sentiría sería un adormecimiento que le mermaría las energías por un rato. Y a decir por el efluvio que aún estaba ahí, bien podía ese cansancio ser confundido con la sensación del post-orgasmo.

Vaya, ¿Cómo debería llamar al muchacho?

'Mi Lord'

Si…él ahora era la pareja de Levi, en términos humanos algo así como su esposo o como ellos los llamaban 'consorte' y pronto sería también una especie de demonio, algo extraño siendo su naturaleza primigenia, desorden.

Levi sí que tenía gustos retorcidos. Bueno, Levi era medio retorcido en su actuar. Estaban en medio de una guerra y al se le ocurría tales ideas. Aunque podía ser bueno. Tal así podrían hacer caer el olimpo de un solo golpe.

Sería divertido ver como todo se llenaba de sangre y gritos.

Pero….por el momento había otras cosas en que pensar.

¿En qué clase de ser se convertiría el muchacho?

Bueno, por el momento se podía pensar en que "Tenía un nuevo rey"

¡Había que darle la bienvenida!

Lanzándose con energía, Hanji cayó sobre Eren, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones, dándole un despertar abrupto que crispó al muchacho.

— Hey, yo soy Hanji. Vamos a jugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Levi volvió al castillo fastidiado por no haber obtenido información 'útil', se encontró con la escena más ridículamente hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida. Quiso darse una palmada en el rostro y también suspirar como idiota por lo hasta lo irreal que parecía.

Eren estaba brincando arriba de una mesa de centro mientras lanzaba billetitos de 'monopoly' como si fueran gotitas de lluvia, en el suelo lloriqueando con lastimeros soniditos estaban Aurou y Hanji, en una esquina estaba Mike encerrado en una caja que decía 'Hail', y arrodillando implorando a quien sabe quién estaba Erwin.

— ¡Soy millonario! ¡Soy jodidamente millonario! — vitoreaba Eren, pero un segundo después cuando captó la presencia del azabache, se detuvo y le sonrió con un brillo que casi lo deja ciego.

Una parte de Levi se retorció en su interior al ver la expresión luminosa de Eren…. _tan falsa_ ….ahí estaba otra vez fingiendo, nuevamente fingiendo. No le gustaba eso, quería que si Eren era feliz fuera honestamente, no que tuviera que usar mascara para demostrar que siempre estaba en pie.

— Oi, Eren ¿estás bien?

El muchacho parpadeó, sin entender.

— Por supuesto, acabo de ganar un dineral — se rio a pierna suelta mientras le hacía gestos hacia los perdedores que aún se retorcían en el suelo.

— Eren. — le reprendió.

— Si de eso, también — la sonrisa se le cayó de las comisuras de los labios y dejó de festejar —. Podríamos hablar de eso luego — sus manos dejaron caer los billetitos que aun sostenía.

Levi asintió.

— Pero, ¿Podrías explicarme como es que….?

Pero antes de que terminara su frase, el castillo entero vibró y se estremeció. La incertidumbre se pintó en el rostro de todos los presentes. El aire estaba enrarecido, de un momento a otro parecía que se había congelado.

Había un algo escalofriante en el ambiente.

Y ese temblor.

Sólo fue un instante en que Eren y Levi se miraran antes de que las ventanas del salón estallaran con un rugido potente, los vidrios y el concreto volaron impactando sobre sus cuerpos. Un torbellino de Sombras irrumpió a través de las paredes. En un instante, eso apagó la luz titilante de las lámparas destrozadas y el negro aceitoso se espesó tanto que podría haber saturado el aire.

Un resplandor rojizo de la luna se colocó por los restos de las ventanas. Ahí pululando a su alrededor estaba un montón de Sombras, las cuales se retorcían formando figuras amorfas que parecían sonreírles con sus dientes afilados. Eran criaturas…unas a las que se les notaba hambrientas y supurantes, esas Sombras se deslizaban en todas direcciones, arremolinándose hasta formarse en el centro.

Levi abrió los ojos como platos cuando las sombras le revelaron sus verdaderas formas.

Isabel y Farlan le sonreían con ojos escalofriantes.

— Estamos de vuelta, hermano — su voz carente de emoción hizo que Levi les viera con pasmo.

El sollozó que soltó Eren, desvió su atención.

Carla, la diosa de la Anarquía y Grisha, el titán de la fuerza sostenían por el cabello al muchacho.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

 **Notas finales:**

Mil y mil millones de disculpas, jamás pensé tardar tanto en actualizar esto. Y más porque este capítulo es realmente corto. Ya sé ya sé, todas ustedes se estarán preguntando: Charly ¿Qué es todo esto?

Bien, sé que hay muchas cosas que parecen suelta, pero no, no, lo son, son parte de la trama y todas ellas se enlazan. Principalmente este último acontecimiento. En el próximo capítulo habrá una que otra explicación, juro jurado que será a mediados de esta semana que actualizare para que no se pierdan. Porque tengo el temor de que eso haya pasado en este capítulo.

Aun así, pido su opinión, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo sienten que va todo esto?

Por favor decídmelo en un **review.**

Y ahora….La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — ElisaM2331 — LiaPrimrose —.

. — Sora Yoru Hashiba — Naruby. Scarlett —.

. — luciakks —HeartInvalid — Lluery — MagiAllie —.

.— AstridHatakeAckermanJeaeger — gatitafelinaonca — rebeca2002 — Van — .

Con amor

Charly*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Lemon.

 **Extensión | 4609** palabras

 **Nota |** _ **Neyri Jeager, Ola-chan, MagiAllie**_

Al Fic.

 **The Darkest Lovers**

 **Capítulo**

 **7**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ evi seguía tieso, rígido como vara ante la visión de aquellos que —se suponían habían dejado de existir— estaban presentes en aquel lugar. Las Sombras metálicas rodeaban toda la habitación. Esas sombras que brotaban de los cuatro seres que sonreían sardónicos. Las pupilas felinas de sus ojos parecían taladrar a todos en el lugar.

Aquellos ojos eran escalofriantes. Sangrientos…. Llenos de hambre.

De a un momento a otro las sombras crepitaron, tragándose los mortecinos rayos carmesí de la luna que se filtraban entre las ventanas rotas. Toda luz se cegó. La oscuridad reino en su totalidad.

El grito de Hanji se escuchó en todo el lugar, creando un eco oscuro y espeso. Sí, ella era la demonio de la violencia, seguramente estaba escuchando los pensamientos de aquellos cuatro seres, y su demonio interno se estaba regocijando, arañándole el ser para salir y hacer de las suyas. Seguramente, los iris de la mujer estaban cambiando, llenándose de carmesí. Se estaba descontrolando. Las voces potentes de sus guerreros parecían tratar de relajarla, pero él mismo sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

Pronto todos los harían. Eran demonios, y al parecer aquellas sombras los incitaban a dejarse llevar por el instinto.

La risa demencial de Isabel resonaba como un cántico de burla a su estado, a su incapacidad de ir por Eren que había estado aplastado en el suelo con la bota de su madre en la espalda y sus cabellos tirados hacia atrás con extrema fuerza, antes de que todo se volviera tan negro como una boca de lobo.

— ¿Qué es esa ira asesina, hermano? — había tanta burla en la voz de la chiquilla que algún momento fue tan dulce como miel —. Pensé que te alegrarías por volvernos a ver, pero ya veo que no…pareciera que nos odias. Sabías que por tu culpa estamos aquí ¡Mira lo que nos han hecho! Así que pagaras por eso, por habernos cambiado por él…por habernos olvidado.

Cada palabra era escupida con tanto veneno que Levi sintió una puñalada en el corazón, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Las sombras se volvieron más espesas y Levi sintió como si cientos de agujas se les clavaron en la piel. El dolor se propagó en su cuerpo y le hizo doblarse hacia adelante pero no se permitió caer, se volvió con las dagas en las manos. Quería atacar, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni la mano delante de su cara, ni mucho menos a sus amigos. Y no quería herir a la persona equivocada.

Eso era lo que le detenía.

— ¡Levi! —el gritó de Eren le aceleró el corazón. Se oía tan angustiante.

— Estoy aquí, no te rindas Eren. Yo voy por ti —su voz nunca había sonado tan sombría. Trató de destellar pero no lo logró, era como si existiera un tipo de campo magnético que no le permitía desmaterializarse.

—Levi —gimoteó Eren. Se escuchaba que estaba forcejando. Desorden contra Anarquía —. ¡Levi!

Esta vez fue un gritó, un llanto ahogado, todo combinado con las voces de sus compañeros, con su misma ansiedad.

« ¿Qué mierdas era todo esto? »

« ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? »

Tantas cosas se arremolinaba en su mente, pero los gritos del castaño le taladraban hasta el tuétano, no podía pensar en nada, se estaba volviendo un amasijo de ira, de dolor. Su demonio rugió ante el nuevo grito de Eren.

« Eren »

« Eren »

« Mío »

« Mío »

« Nadie lo daña »

Las Sombras se hicieron más espesas y una nueva ola de pinchazos dolorosos se le clavó en el cuerpo. Estaban aprisionados, aquello era una cámara de tortura. Lo más probable era que lo buscaban eran enloquecerlos, llevarlos hasta sus límites para que ellos mismo se asesinaran, una idea así, sólo podía brotar de ese canalla de Zeke, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que él no cumplirías sus órdenes. Esto era para recordarle su maldición y de que no podría escapar de ella tan fácilmente.

Su propia oscuridad brotó, no permitiría ni un segundo más. Un relámpago de todas las cosas vividas con sus hermanos le compungió.

« Lo siento, lo siento tanto »

Su demonio se desbordó, tomando el control, transformándolo, haciéndole hervir las venas, sustituyendo su razón por el instinto, todo dirigidos a un solo lugar…Eren.

Por un momento todo desapareció.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hanji enloquecía poco a poco. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y su razón. Su demonio interior, que normalmente era una presencia susurrante en el fondo de su mente, no dejaba de gritar en su cabeza. «Mata, Mutila, Destroza», la sed de sangre se incrementaba «Mata, Mutila, Destroza», sus gritos eran brutales. No lo soportaría mucho más, pronto estallaría y su demonio tomaría el control. Ella también gritaba y sus palabras intangibles eran, la representación inconsciente de los deseos de su demonio.

Sangre

Gritos

Muerte

Una nueva oscuridad se sumó. Los lametazos de dolor se dispararon en su cuerpo y sus rodillas cedieron y en medio de su desesperación se golpeaba constantemente la cabeza contra el suelo, con su demonio gritando y su cuerpo agonizando. Hanji sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero no se rendiría. Ella no destruiría a su 'familia'…porque para ella…todos los del castillo eran su 'familia'. Ella debía luchar por ellos.

«Concéntrate, estúpida »

Se empezó a herir a sí misma, desde un rincón podía oír a los otros ahogándose en su propia desesperación. Escuchó la maldición de una mujer, luego una onda de calor y después un golpe le llegó.

Ella le agradeció.

—Quítateme de encima, bruja —dijo Eren. Su voz había abandona la angustia, hasta casi se oía tranquilo; pero era lógico teniendo en cuenta que él se fortalecía con el caos. Se oyó un rumor de ropa, y ruido apagado de pasos.

—Perdón —murmuró Eren—. ¿A quién le he dado?

—Necesito… —jadeó Erwin—. Ayudadme, por favor.

—Pronto —prometió Eren. Se oyeron más pasos.

Un rugido potente, la voz grave de un hombre mermándose.

La oscuridad parecía volverse menos densa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo una voz que Hanji reconoció era de Isabel —. Si es la putita que subyugó a mi hermano.

— Lo que digas, zorra. Pero en cuanto te alcance, te cortare el cuello — el sonido del metal deslizándose. Más pasos, esta vez corriendo, golpeando el suelo de baldosas, luego jadeos, un minuto después se oyó una maldición.

Se encendieron las luces y una paz dulce invadió a Hanji. Parpadeó para apartar los puntos que nublaban su visión y volver a ver a sus amigos con claridad. Erwin estaba sentado contra la pared y gemía. Mike de costado, se agarraba el estómago con las rodillas abrazadas en el pecho, Aurou, Erd, Gunter y Petra estaban a su alrededor con ojos vidriosos.

Farlan y Carla estaban inconscientes en un rincón.

Con el silencio súbito que se había hecho en su mente, Hanji pudo volver a retomar el control de su cuerpo y valorar la situación. A la castaña se le encogió el estómago. Levi estaba prácticamente transformado, escamas de un verde oscuro cubrían su cuerpo, una silueta que ella reconocería por siempre debido a todos los años que llevaban conviviendo. Tenía los hombros encorvados, con monstruosas alas que se extendían desde su espalda, los extremos torcidos en pequeños nudos fuertes y puntiagudos. Él estaba montado sobre Isabel que a la misma vez junto con Grisha parecían querer aplastar el cuerpo de Eren.

'El niño de ojos bonitos'

Ella se levantó tambaleante, pero sólo dio un paso y volvió a caer. Sus ojos se nublaron. Pero aún escuchaba claramente. Eren pataleaba tratando de sacarse a los dos seres Sombras que le vociferaban cosas extrañas « Ceder » « Aceptar » « Rio » « Llave », mientras Levi le soltaba tremendos zarpazos a la mujer castaña que le arañaba el pecho a Eren.

El azabache mostró los colmillos dispuestos a clavárselos a la chica pero la voz de Eren pareció frenarlo.

— No la muerdas, es un espectro. — el chico jadeaba —. Te envenenaras si lo haces, Levi, ellos ya no son los que conociste, ni ellos son mis padres. Son espectros, rencores pasados…el dolor que dejaron atrás cuando murieron, decapitarlos y prenderles fuego es lo que tienes que hacer.

El demonio pareció entender porque se retiró. A Hanji le pareció increíble, ningún demonio una vez desatado tenía raciocino. Pero tal vez podía ser que _ese_ estaba 'domesticado'

¡Vaya!

'El niño de ojos bonitos, su nuevo rey…un domador de demonios'

Vio como Levi volvía a su estado normal y hacia aparecer su espada. Ella también volvió a levantarse, iría a ayudarles. Dos dagas curvas aparecieron en sus manos. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas las empuñó. Su cuerpo estaba pesado aun así se movió.

Se lanzó contra Grisha, clavándole las dagas en las clavículas, arrastrándolo lejos del cuerpo de Eren, que de una violenta patada se deshizo de Isabel, ella lanzó un gruñido animal, escupiendo sangre negra.

De un movimiento limpio, Eren la mandó al suelo con un puñetazo para después sostenerla de los brazos, bloqueando sus movimientos, Levi se acercó amenazante con su espada. La tenían acorralada. Hanji sonrió desde su posición mientras retorcía los puñales iniciando un camino hiriente hacia el cuello del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, aplastado por su cuerpo.

Disfrutaría de un momento de decapitación simultánea.

Pero eso no sucedería.

Todo cambió en un instante.

Del cuerpo de Isabel brotó una enorme cola de escorpión que atravesó de un solo golpe el pecho de Levi, que al instante dejó caer la espada y cayó de rodillas. Eren gritó, aflojando el agarre y dejándose caer.

— ¡Levi!

Su gritó agónico fue espeluznante y de repente cientos de lenguas de fuego brotaron de las paredes, Isabel y Farlan chillaron y se arremolinaron en una sola sombra, escapando por el mismo lugar en donde habían entrado, arrastrando consigo a los que estaban inconsciente.

Desaparecieron en la noche dejando atrás al castillo que ardía sin cesar.

Ella se quedó estática un segundo, después le dejó el control a su demonio.

 _Esos_ debían de pagar.

Los cazaría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eren despertó liberando un gemido, su mente aturdida sólo podía recordar los ojos llenos de odio de aquel ser que tenía la forma de su madre. Le dolió. En aquel momento cuando creyó que eran sus padres un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, se paralizó pero luego cuando por un impulso tonto trató de acariciar aquel rostro tan amado y ella le apartó de un manotazo brusco, lo entendió, ella no era su madre, tenía su faz, su figura, pero no sus ojos, ni su aroma. No podía serlo. Su madre jamás le haría tal desprecio.

Ella había dado su vida por él.

Eso, era un espectro, los sentimientos negativos que quedan cuando se muere de forma violenta. Aquello sólo era un amasijo de odio.

Un odio que iba hacia él, hacía él y….Levi.

Levi

Levi

Levi

Su mente había repetido su nombre como una mantra y en medio de su angustia lo había llamado, había sido por él que dispuso a destruir a aquellos seres. Necesitaba hacerlo, en medio de su mente nublada por recuerdos podía sentir su angustia. Era un pinchazo agudo que nacía en su cuello y le recorría el cuerpo.

La marca de Levi era la causante de esas sensaciones. Ellos ahora estaban vinculados. Sentirían lo que el otro sentía. Pero no totalmente porque la marca no estaba completa. Y él estaba vinculado a otro.

Era aquella misma marca lo que lo había hecho retorcerse de dolor cuando Levi fue atacado, era esa misma marca lo que le envía aquellos pinchazos de agonía ahora que había vuelto a despertar.

Su vista borrosa a penas si le dejaba ver donde estaban. Era un cuarto muy pequeño. Las paredes eran de madera y sólo había una pequeña ventana donde se filtraba la pálida luz de la luna. Era una cabaña. Encorvados y cabeceantes estaban Mike y Erwin protegiendo la única puerta. En un rincón estaban Erd, Gunter, Petra y Aurou.

Sus ojos buscaron la figura de Levi.

La encontraron sobre una mesa, la cual parecía ser había sido acomodada para fungir de cama. La respiración del azabache era tan lenta que de a momentos parecía se iba a detener. Eren se levantó del pequeño mueble que parecía sofá y con pasos tambaleantes se acercó hasta el hombre. Pequeñas gotitas cristalinas se acumularon en sus ojos al contemplarlo.

Tenía la piel tan pálida que parecía transparentes, las venas se remarcaban formando surcos azulados debajo de su piel. Tenía una venda gruesa que cubría la herida en su pecho, manchas carmesí la adornaban. Y sus labios estaban resecos.

Cuando Eren lo tocó pudo sentir como estaba sumamente frio. El veneno del espectro consumiéndolo por dentro. A este paso, él moriría antes del amanecer. El cuerpo de Eren comenzó a temblar «No te dejes dominar por el pánico. Cálmate»

Eren nunca se había sentido tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable. Era como si una parte de él estuviera muriendo lentamente junto a Levi. Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla pero rápidamente la limpió con el dorso de su mano. No era momento de llorar.

Rápidamente se desnudó y se tendió sobre el cuerpo magullado de Levi para darle calor.

— Vamos, Levi. Entra en calor. Hazlo por mí.

Él no respondió. Era un bloque de hielo. Eren tomó los pliegues de la manta que hacía de sábanas y los cubrió a los dos. El castaño estuvo casi una hora frotándole los brazos y manteniéndose pegadito a él. Después de ese lapso Levi empezó a despertarse y gimió.

— Eren…

Oh, gracias Cielos benditos.

— Todo va a estar bien, Levi. Estarás bien. Yo estoy aquí.

Él lo miró con la mirada empañada. Y le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeñita y llena de alivio.

— Que bueno que estés bien.

A Eren se le apachurró el corazón. Ese grandísimo idiota estaba preocupándose en su persona cuando él estaba muriendo. ¿Realmente lo amaba?

— ¿Eren?

— Si…estoy aquí — le besó la mandíbula y lo acarició suavemente, su propósito en aquella ocasión no era que entrara en calor, no realmente, lo que buscaba era despertar su deseo, lo necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y es que había una manera de salvarlo, aunque para él supusiera una tortura. Aunque pensaba que no sería tan cruel si se trataba de Levi.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó el azabache con los ojos vidriosos. Su voz se oía tan apagada.

Eren no respondió, no quería que él pensara en nada. Ni en donde estaban, ni que había ocurrido después que lo lastimaran, ni en el futuro. Quería que se enfocara en lo que le intentaba producir. En las sensaciones que le brindaba.

Sintió su mano acariciarle suavecito la cadera.

— ¿Eren, estás desnudo?

— Shhh…Te quiero — le susurró en el oído. Acariciándole con la respiración cálida — Te quiero muchísimo. No te quiero perder…a ti no…no podría soportarlo.

— Eren — su voz cansada sonaba calma, como el vaivén suave de la marea —. No importa…tú estás bien.

Eren se abrazó a su cuerpo y lo besó.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

— No importa, en serio…pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

— Dime que me quieres.

— Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y quiero pertenecerte de todas las formas imaginables. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Por muy débil que él estuviera. Eren notó que se excitaba. Lo había entendido.

— Eren…

Él lo besó en los labios, para que no tuviera tiempo de protestar, lo acarició con la lengua.

— Mmmm — gimió. Después comenzó a acariciarle y él gruñó.

— ¿Te duele?

— No. Me siento tan bien.

Lo agarró por las nalgas y lo colocó sobre su cuerpo. Ya notaba algo de su energía transmitiéndosele. El color de su piel regresando, su respiración normalizándose. Entonces, de repente. Levi se detuvo. Sus dedos se convirtieron en cepos sobre las caderas de Eren.

— No, Eren. No podemos hacerlo.

— Si podemos, y vamos a hacerlo. De un modo u otro, voy a tenerte dentro de mí. Esta noche.

— No podemos. No es bueno para ti. Aún estás unido a él.

— No me importa. Y yo decidiré que es bueno o malo para mí — dijo él y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja —. Acepta esto Levi…acéptalo…no me rechaces nunca.

— ¡Eren! — rugió él. Entrelazó las manos en su pelo y lo besó apasionadamente —. No me ruegues. No lo hagas. No cambies ante nada.

Sus lenguas lucharon, sus dientes rozaron y el castaño se frotó contra Levi, desesperando buscando despertar mucho más su deseo. Lo necesitaba, lo quería. No podía dejar que se marchara. No ahora que se estaba dando una oportunidad, no cuando había encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera con todo sus heridas y le ofreciera su abrigo eterno.

Necesitaba a aquel hombre, a nadie más. Era como un hambre oscura que lo roía por dentro, carnal, salvaje, casi caóticamente, deliciosamente.

— Quiero estar contigo para siempre. No dejaré que te vayas.

Él apretó su cadera con sus dedos. Aún le faltaban fuerzas. El toque no era potente como sabia Eren eran los toques de ese hombre.

— Sí — dijo suavemente él, deslizando sus palabras entre sus labios. Le mordisqueó los labios —. Pero no llegaremos hasta el final — Levi deshizo su agarre con la intención de volverlo a tumbar a su lado, para sólo abrazarlo. Pero Eren no se lo permitió. Con la camisa que se había quitado en un movimiento rápido le ató las manos y la subió hacia arriba de su cabeza, haciendo aparecer un daga la clavó en la tela. Dejando inmovilizado a Levi, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante su acción.

— Si vamos a llegar la final. Te dije que soy _yo_ quien decide — le dio un último beso en la boca y empezó a descender por su cuerpo. La textura de su piel lo atormentó. No tenía pelo en su cuerpo. Era hermoso, perfecto, y cada roce de los dedos contra él, cada deslizamiento de la boca por su cuerpo, era una revelación. Éste era el modo en el que el sexo sería, no importa lo lejos que llegaran. Y estaba bien, ya luego pagaría las consecuencias.

Tiró de la ropa de él. Dejándolo desnudo y a su merced. Ahora ambos desnudos, piel caliente contra piel caliente. Siguió bajando dejando un rastro de besos. Introdujo la lengua en el ombligo y él se estremeció y se retorció ante su tacto.

—Si, sólo siente, deja que yo haga el trabajo.

— ¿Qué? Eren, basta.

— Dije que no.

Y continuó su camino, hasta que llegó a su verga, que ya lo espera erguido, majestuoso. Eren se lamió los labios, y cerrando los ojos la acunó en su boca. Lo lamió una y otra vez, continuando la caricia acompañada con los dedos. Levi soltó un siseó, un gemido gutural que reprimió con los labios, la cálida cavidad le torturaba de manera deliciosa, esa lengua suave le proporcionaba el mayor placer que le hubiesen dado. Tal vez porque estaba tan inmerso en el placer o porque tenía los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que mientras Eren le estaba complaciendo con la boca también estaba preparándose a si mismo. Posiblemente se estaba perdiendo la deliciosa visión de su rostro sonrojado, sus labios hinchados, enrojecidos por los besos y la fricción. Él estaba lejos nadando en medio del placer y la necesidad, para cuando sintió que estaba por llegar, Eren se retiró con un sonido obsceno de _plop_ sus ojos estaban brillantes por el deseo y de la comisura de sus labios se deslizaba el liquido transparente del liquido pre seminal.

Era un visión ardiente, la máxima belleza que él había contemplado.

Gotitas de sudor perlaban aquella piel canela, deliciosa, atrayente…adictiva.

Él nuevamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rozando su entrada contra su miembro, meciéndose suavecito sobre él, sus dedos le acariciaron los hombros y luego se enterraron ahí, sujetándose como un ancla. Sus ojos le veían queriendo trasmitirle todo eso que había nacido entre ello, violento, desordenado, salvaje…primerizo.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre su vara caliente y palpitante, el gritó que ambos profirieron fue callado violentamente por los labios del castaño que lo devoraron completamente mientras las lagrimas caían a raudales de sus ojos, el beso supo a sal y dolor. Un dolor más allá de lo físico, un dolor espiritual. Levi impulsó la cadera en respuesta instintiva al sentir aquellos pliegues apretados y calientes cerrarse entorno a él, hundiendo más el pene en su interior.

En cuanto la unió se dio entre ellos estalló una luz blanca, poderosa, casi cegadora. Eren sintió muchas cosas, la primera, la que más lo consumió fue el dolor…los recuerdos avasallantes de su violación cayeron como truenos sobre él, la sensación de impotencia y asco que sintió durante aquel acto le revolvieron el estomago, su cuerpo tembló y el beso se volvió una unión de bocas, las cadenas de su maldición atacándolo dejándolo desprotegido.

« Quedaras unido a ese demonio…jamás sentir placer sexual con nadie que no sea él, si llegas a dejar que otro te penetre o tú penetres a otra lo única que sentirás será dolor, porque el recuerdo de tu demonio estarán ahí, el momento exacto cuando tu carne fue suya…además si dejas que eso pase, él sabrá dónde estás e ira tras de ti, sentirá la necesidad de poseerte nuevamente de no dejarte marchar nunca. Y tú no podrás oponerte, serás su esclavo, quieras o no »

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Annie, aquella había sido su maldición. Pero él a no le importaba, no en este momento, no si con eso podía salvarle la vida a Levi, porque uniéndose de esta manera a él, parte de su energía sería transferida a él, ya estaba marcado y completarlo era entregar más que el cuerpo. Esa fue la segunda sensación que sintió, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte del alma y la hubieran remplazado con…¿una parte de la de Levi?

La marca de Levi si estaría completa…era ahora y para siempre…también parte de Levi, como él lo era de él.

Reprimió sus deseos vomitar, de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, de apartarse de aquel azabache que movía sus labios sobre los suyos. Tratando de renovar el beso que él había detenido. Se concentro en pensar que era Levi, Levi quien lo quería, que era él quien estaba en su cuerpo. No era ser maldito que le había arruinado la vida, era Levi…oscuro, salvaje. Maravilloso, asombroso.

Eren sentía el agudo dolor atravesarle el cuerpo. Era grande, muy grande…se sentía tan lleno y estaba ahí enterrado en su cuerpo, profundamente y él lo cabalgaba. Entonces su alma misma pareció reconocerlo, las sensaciones negativas se disiparon y lo dejaron suspendido en sensaciones nuevas…un delicioso calor empezó a nacerle en el pecho, extendiéndose por su cuerpo, la calma le embriago y una suave niebla de tranquilidad lo engulló. Se levantó despacio, separando sus labios. Se le quedó viendo con intensidad.

Cuando Levi vio como Eren separaba sus labios de los suyos dejándolo sin su sabor quiso suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que se quedara así, que le dejara beber de su dolor, compartirlo para aligerar su peso…ser su soporte, pero cuando vio como él se le quedó contemplando, lo entendió. Había pasado, su unión estaba completa y eso había mermado el dolor hasta volverlo pasajero, casi como dejarlo en un oscuro rincón donde no alcanzara la mente de Eren y no atormentara su sur.

Aquellos ojos verdes estaban brillantes de las lágrimas de dolor, del deseo y el sentimiento embriagante del amor que sentía por él como él mismo lo sentía por el castaño.

¡Oh, tan tentador!

Un ser exquisito.

Tirando con fuerza de la tela que lo había mantenido prisionero, se liberó, sus fuerzas y su energía habían vuelto — incluso podía sentir como su herida comenzaba a sanar, la dolorosa sensación de tener esquirlas de hielo en sus venas había desaparecido, todo en el justo instante en que su cuerpo se había hecho uno con Eren—, sujetándolo de las caderas empujo más adentro él, sacándole un gemido. La deliciosa sensación de sus paredes envolviéndose era única.

Eren se comenzó a mover sobre él, hizo un gesto chistoso de incomodidad cuando empezó el sube y baje, Levi quiso reírse de acción, pero Eren lo fulmino con la mirada

— Cállate…y-o—. Mierda dolía, era incomodo, ese maldito tenía el pene demasiado grande y gordo para aquella cavidad tan estrecha que tenía. Ya no era virgen, pero aquello había pasado hace ya muchos siglos atrás, que su cuerpo estaba como uno.

— Me gusta tu esfuerzo. Te ves jodidamente bien — le dijo con sorna, mientras él mismo empujaba las caderas y usaba sus manos para guiar al castaño. Pero era casi una tortura ir a un ritmo tan lento.

Eren se elevó un poco más, sacando casi todo su miembro y dejándose caer, fue en ese punto que Levi no pudo controlarse más, todo su ser rugió de hambre por el castaño y aplicando tal vez demasiada fuerza, lo empujó para dejarlo debajo de él y elevando sus piernas por sobre sus hombros comenzó a embestirlo con ferocidad mientras lo besaba con avidez.

Los gemidos de Eren inundaron el lugar, junto con los sonidos sucios y obscenos de la fricción de sus cuerpos sudorosos. Durante varios minutos siguieron embistiéndose, sus cuerpos deslizándose. El placer aumentando más y más, hasta que casi no podían respirar.

— Levi — gritó, y de repente llegó al clímax.

Su primero orgasmo, tan glorioso…tan intenso. Se estremeció, y los músculos se le tensaron de forma deliciosa. Y mientras su cuerpo presionaba el miembro de Levi, él también llegó al éxtasis y dispersó su semilla caliente en su interior.

— Eren — murmuró —. Mi Eren. Mi Dios. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero Levi — soltó entre gemidos.

Alzó sus caderas y siguió acometiendo con tanta fuerza como pudo…tocando ese punto dulce en el interior del castaño hasta que lo hizo llegar a un segundo orgasmo.

Eren sintió que su mente estuvo vacía durante unos segundos, una eternidad. Su corazón bombeaba alocado y su respiración era forzosa, para cuando sus pies bajaron de los hombros de Levi para hospedarse alrededor de su cintura, sus manos acariciaron sus espalda sintiendo sus músculos relajarse suavemente ante su tacto. Levi estaba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban vivaces y su piel estaba saludable.

Había funcionado y lo había disfrutado.

Tal vez su amor era suficientemente fuerte para esquivar su maldición y salvarlo, sanarlo desde adentro. Ahora si, Levi era suyo, verdaderamente suyo, y él era de él.

Estaban unidos y Eren se sentía satisfecho.

El castaño gimoteó cuando sintió a Levi — todavía en su interior —ponerse duro y volverlo a embestir aunque más suave. Lloriqueó un poco, es que estaba cansado.

Levi le dio una sonrisa lobuna, no lo dejaría escapar. Quería volver a escuchar su grito, en esa tarea estaba cuando un zapato se estrelló en su espalda. Mostrando los colmillos de manera amenazante se volteó hacia donde había llegado el proyectil.

Era Mike, que sostenía de los hombros a Erwin que parecía un lobo hambriento tratando de caer sobre su presa.

Oh.

Lujuria.

Ya lo entendía.

Eren entre sus brazos escondió el rostro completamente sonrojado. Oh santa mierda, se le había olvidado que había gente a parte de ellos. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Levi lo apretujó contra si y sin salir de él, destelló del lugar.

Lo último que escucharon Mike, Erwin, Petra, Aurou, Erd y Gunter fue el chillido de Eren junto a un…

«Maldito hijo de puta caliente, te odio, no te volveré a prestar mi….»

Ahh, eran una pareja perfecta.

 **Notas finales:**

Y ahora….La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — ElisaM2331— AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger—.

. — Yo—Naruby. Scarlett —.

.— elsz-noir—HeartInvalid —Van—.

Este capítulo es especial porque es un regalo a mi querida Neyri, ¡Que cumplas muchos años más querida mía!

A las chicas que me han estado apoyando, muchísimas gracias por eso. Las quiero mucho. Gracias por leer mis amadas

Si les ha gustado este capítulo por favor dejadme un review. Son alimento y vida para Charly…además de fuente de inspiración

PD: A la querida Akire, mujer aun estoy muriéndome de amor por tu poema.

Con amor

Charly*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Dioses griegos. Demonios. Titanes. Lemon.

 **Dedicatoria |** _ **A**_ _MagiAllie_

 **Notas |** Las tormentas odian a Charly y cada vez que intentaba actualizar este Fic, brum brum llegaban ellas y me espantaban. Pero ya está. Disfrútenlo.

Al Fic.

 _ **.**_

 **The Darkest Lovers**

 **Capítulo**

 **8**

 _ **.**_

— _ **E**_ state quieto, Eren. Esto no será placentero para ti, si sigues haciendo berrinche. —Levi, rey de los demonios, contemplaba a la ruina y gloria de su existencia.

Eren, Dios del Desorden. Su consorte.

Ahí atrapado por sus brazos, aplastado por su peso en la húmeda hierba, aquel muchacho que aunque su cuerpo clamaba por las atenciones de sus manos, parecía resistirse. Nunca había conocido un ser más terco o más determinado a derribarlo. Sí que daba pelea. Continuamente luchaba contra su agarre, lanzando puñetazos, pateando y mordiendo como un animal arrinconado.

Pero es que acaso no entendía que él sólo trataba de mostrarle lo divertido de tener una buena ronda de sexo mañanero.

—Te mataré por esto —le gruñó el castaño—. Juro que ahora si lo haré.

—¿Por qué? No te estoy haciendo nada malo.

— Que me duele el culo ¡Joder!

—Ni que hubiese sido brusco en las… ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? Veces de la noche anterior. Parecías disfrutarlo cuando lo hacía.

—Seis, hijo de puta, seisss. Cuenta las malditas veces que te corres en alguien.

—Tú no eres alguien.

Eren le vio mal.

—Tú eres mi todo.

Sus labios atraparon los enrojecidos labios del muchacho castaño. Esos exuberantes labios que eran más dulces que la ambrosía. Era tan exquisito… su pene se llenó y se alargó mientras mordisqueaba aquella tierna carne. Estaba tan excitado. No podía detenerse. Se sentía inmensamente embriagado. Definitivamente no habían acabado. Ni siquiera de cerca. Él tenía que experimentar de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse completo, y sólo fundiéndose con esa piel de canela lograba sentirse en plena paz.

En verdad lo amaba.

Más allá de los límites existenciales.

Eren jadeó cuando sus labios se separaron. Un fino hilo de saliva los mantenía unidos.

Su sangre estaba caliente, bullendo en sus venas, abrasando todo su sistema. Su aliento siguió el ejemplo, haciendo arder sus pulmones hasta las cenizas.

—Eres hermoso —susurró Levi. Su nariz acariciaba su oreja, prácticamente ronroneando—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sé cómo me veo. — Eren se rindió, por fin captando las intenciones y decidió seguir el juego. Porque esas formas de Levi era un juego. Su deleitante juego de tira y encoje. Las palabras de aquel hombre comenzaban a tener un efecto aplastante en su voluntad. ¿Así se sentía estar atado a alguien? ¿Saberse de otra persona sólo porque le amaba? Ya no le importaba. Él lo sentía tan bien. Sus pestañas se agitaron alzándose. Su corazón martillaba contra sus costillas, y no hubiera podido impedir posar las palmas de sus manos en su pecho ni para salvar la vida. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad por un simple halago, comprendió con asombro. Se sentía volar en nubes que lo envolvían, creando una neblina de ensueño—. Y hermoso no es una palabra que me describa completamente.

Su rostro giró buscando al azabache, y él captó su acción correspondiendo. Sus miradas se encontraron, y se contemplaron durante varios minutos. Había una ternura infinita en el rostro del demonio que suavizaba su expresión. Eren pensó que nunca había estado más atractivo.

—Entonces tu visión sobre ti es muy corta.

El castaño parpadeó con confusión. Se aclaró la voz, y las palabras salieron con coquetería.

—¿Vez mucho más? — una pregunta con matices divertidos pero que también implicaban en su respuesta más de un sentido.

—Infinitamente—fue todo lo que dijo—. Ahora, tanto como me gustaría permanecer en éste exacto punto contigo, y detener el tiempo eternamente.

— Yo también — respondió el castaño —. Pero ten algo de piedad por mí, ya no es necesario que me sigas marcando, tú eres más fuerte que cualquiera de tus esbirros, así que… ¿Por qué no me llevas a comer algo? Prepara algo para mí — la expresión de cachorrito coqueto que tenía era invencible —. Luego no sé ¿Podrías darme un baño? ¿No te gustaría?

—Comer... alimentarte. Bañarte. — él asintió y lo levantó en sus brazos. Cargándolo en vilo hacia adentro de la cabaña en las montañas que él poseía. Habían llegado ahí dejando todo atrás, sin importarle nada en lo más mínimo, y durante la noche se habían envuelto en la pasión de saberse uno, de entender que su amor estaba más allá de cualquier maldición. Así que habían estado al muy estilo _laguna azul_ haciendo de las suyas por toda la propiedad.

Habían terminado durmiendo afuera, completamente desnudos debajo de un enorme roble.

Mientras caminaba, él le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Entonces comida y un baño es lo que tendrás. Ven. Te dejaré en la cama y en un minuto tendré todo listo para ti. No me importa lo que venga después, por este momento y todos los que podamos, estaremos bien.

Eren suspiró enterrando el rostro en el pálido pecho. Seguramente estaba soñando. O quizás fuese un truco de su mente. ¿En serio podía estar así y ser tan feliz? Era tan extraña la sensación de paz que le llenaba el alma. Pero dejaría que todo siguiera corriendo, obviando la latente sensación de que todo a unos pasos de ese lugar se estaba quebrando.

Lo presentía.

Había algo mal en todo esto. Hace unas horas todo era tan oscuro y ahora estaban ahí. Siendo inmensamente felices y sólo por saberse que entre ellos estaba todo lo que habían necesitado desde hace milenios.

Suspiró profundamente cuando Levi le dejó en la cama y en cuanto el azabache salió, él se desplomó en la cama, tenía la cara roja y sentía esas tan nombradas mariposas en el estomago. Rodó varias veces en la cama desordenando ya las revueltas sábanas. Entonces enrojeció más. Había andado desnudo demasiado tiempo sin importarle nada. Pero ya no creía poder seguir en esas fachas, su ropa había quedado por algún lugar de la habitación. Sus ojos buscaron por rededor pero no encontraron ninguna de sus prendas, al final sólo logró encontrar la camiseta de Levi. Era un tanto pequeño. Hizo un mohín. Seguro si Levi lo veía pensaría que lo está provocando. Luego sus ojos se posaron en las sobre sábanas que estaban en el suelo. Mejor eso que nada.

Haciendo uso de sus manías, se logró colocar las telas como si se tratase de una especie de túnica. Se contempló un momento. Era casi como volver al tiempo de antes cuando usaba esas togas desabridas y sobrias de un color concreto. El nudo había sido un problema y parecía que no gustaba de quedarse en su lugar, porque se soltaba a cada movimiento. Trató en muchas ocasiones hasta que logró dejarlo totalmente apretado y fue entonces cuando la voz de Levi le llamó desde la puerta.

Él sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos, tenía el cabello azabache revuelto y parecía un poco agitado.

—No sabía que te gustaba así que traje de todo un poco.

Eren no comprendió a que se refería con 'de todo un poco' hasta que estuvo delante de dos mesas medianas. Había en ellas comidas de podría decir casi todos los países del mundo. Incluso había postres, frutas y vinos.

Levi cerró la distancia entre ellos, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó hacia la mesa.

—Anda, come lo que más te guste.

Las papilas gustativas de Eren ya empezaban a deleitarse de las maravillas que sus ojos captaban, dio un brinquito y se giró para darle un beso al demonio y luego se sentó con todo el entusiasmo pintado en el rostro.

Es que había de lo que le encantaba.

Comida alemana y brasilera.

Comieron en silencio. Pero el éxtasis en el rostro de Eren que se incrementaba con cada bocado, lo deleitaba igual que saboreaba el vino sorbo a sorbo, gimiendo con cada trago.

El demonio no se arrepentía de todas las veces que tuvo que destellar para conseguir todo eso y menos haber pasado de indecente en casi todo el globo por entrar a las cocinas de los mejores restaurantes en las fachas que andaba. Total, habían sido segundos lo que estuvo en cada lugar. Quedaría como una alucinación múltiple para los afectados. Todo valía la pena por sólo poder contemplar ese lado alegre, entusiasta del dios griego, y encontraba que eso le gustaba tanto como le deleitaba todo lo demás acerca de él. Que era mucho más de lo que podría nombrar.

Las órdenes de Zeke que fungían casi como una maldición, seguían latente en él. Pero ya eso lo arreglaría después. Decapitaría a ese maldito para poder se libre y luego iría por Uri para acabar con todo y permitirse ser totalmente feliz con Eren.

Cuando hasta la última migaja había sido consumida, Eren se sintió apenado. Había comido hasta reventar. Seguramente quedaría como glotón ante el azabache y es que él no había dejado de verlo con intensidad desde que empezó a comer.

— Y entonces, ahora… ¿Me darás un baño?

Un total anhelo irradiaba de él, sin embargo enrojecía cada vez más.

—Sí. Igual que a un bebé pequeño, ¿quieres que también te cargue hasta la tina?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintió.

—Uhmm…y también ¿te bañaras conmigo o sólo me bañaras?

—Ambos.

Levi sonrió y espero algún comentario berrinchudo del muchacho o alguna niñería para empezar sus jueguito. Lo que no esperaba era que Eren se pusiera de pie y se deshiciera de la túnica sin vacilar. Ante la vista de su desnudez, Levi inspiró con un siseo. Ya le creía exquisito… pero ahora, ahora… cielos santos. Era la criatura más perfecta que los dioses habían producido jamás.

A plena luz del día era más que divino. Posiblemente la existencia de Eren era lo único que él podía agradecer a los dioses.

Su piel, tan dorada y suave, cubrían músculos esbeltos y suculentos. Sus pezones eran del hermoso color rosa que recordaba. Se le hacía agua la boca por ellos. Y no pudo evitar incluso deleitarse con ver su sexo. Era tan perfecto.

Eren le abrió los brazos y le hizo unos gestos para que lo cargara. Así que el azabache ni corto ni perezoso acató todas sus peticiones, cuando estuvieron en el baño, lo deslizó dentro de la bañera de porcelana repleta de agua con flores. Con los pantalones puestos se metió lentamente al agua, llevándose consigo una esponja.

Y empezó su trabajo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su trasero, su espalda, sus caderas, su vientre… su marca. Aquel símbolo que se había implantando en la piel dorada y ahora opacaba completamente el anterior, del cual sólo se podían ver algunas líneas de bordes.

Quería besar ese tatuaje. Diablos, sí. Le gustaba demasiado como se vía su marca en aquella piel.

Girando despacio, su mirada encontró la de él que había detenido sus movimientos de limpieza. Los ojos verdes de Eren se embobaron en la expresión ardiente que estaba en el rostro del azabache. No había forma de ocultar el deseo que Levi sentía, lo consumía, lo devoraba y lo dejaba tan desnudo como él. La expresión de Eren, era también un reflejo de esa expresión. Pero un minuto después sintió un tacto resbaloso sobre su cuerpo. La esponja ya no era necesaria.

Lentamente, el azabache enjabonó su cuerpo entero con la barra de jabón que sostenía entre sus dedos. Estaba relegando sus ansias, el castaño lo sentía en sus movimientos. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus peticiones. Las burbujas empezaron a danzar en su piel, escurriéndose hasta perderse en el agua y desaparecer entre los pétalos de rosa, peonias y girasoles. Le lavó la cabeza también y pronto las puntas de sus castaños cabellos estaban chorreando por su rostro y cuello.

Con cada movimiento hecho, sus cuerpos se juntaban más. No podía evitarlo. Finalmente terminó y usando sus manos como jarras le sacó todo el jabón y poniéndose de pie se llevó consigo a Eren. Otra vez podía verlo mojado, escurriendo agua por cada poro. Era un banquete para sus ojos. Toda esa piel que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo estaba ahora tan eróticamente mojada. Levi quería secar a lametones todas las gotas.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el dios, su voz algo temblorosa y su rostro tintado de un ligero carmín.

—Te necesito —logró decir con voz ronca, a través del nudo de su garganta.

Al fin. Y la reacción fue instantánea. Deseo, deseo intenso, burbujeante lo reclamaron y Eren sonrió como una sirena.

—Entonces, me tendrás.

No hubo más palabras. No ahora. Ya no eran necesarias. Un segundo después, el azabache había recorrido la distancia que los separaba. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del castaño, estrujándolo contra él, al segundo siguiente. Sus labios se encontraron en un enredo salvaje, sus lenguas buscando, rodando juntas. Una y otra vez el beso continuó, ahogándolo en todo lo que era Eren. Odiaba detenerse, aunque fuera por un momento, pero tenía que quitarse lo que llevaba de ropa. Si no experimentaba un contacto piel a piel pronto, estallaría en llamas.

Jadeando se arrancó los pantalones.

La atrajo de vuelta a su abrazo. Finalmente. Benditamente. Piel contra piel. Ambos gimieron ante el efecto embriagador. Los pezones de Eren se frotaron contra su pecho, contra su músculos, mientras que sus partes inferiores empujaban juntas. Luego el castaño se inclinó, trazando las líneas de sus pectorales y abdomen con su lengua, y dioses, nunca había estado más feliz de tener esas delineaciones.

Después de trazar la última, besó su camino abajo en el ombligo, en la forma de V de su cadera. Poniéndose de rodillas.

Eren iba a… _por favor, por favor, por favor_ … cielos dulces, deseaba volver a tener aquella caliente cavidad en su falo

—Máss…

Eren se metió su polla, profundamente en la boca.

La cabeza de Levi cayó hacia atrás y rugió. Todo ese calor húmedo era el éxtasis, seguramente el más glorioso que de verdad conocía, pues nada se había sentido jamás tan condenadamente bien. Arriba y abajo, Eren se movía, permitiéndole llegar a tocar el fondo de su garganta.

—Dioses. No hagas que me corra.

El castaño rió, se retiró y lamió sus testículos.

—¿Cuándo te he hecho caso?

—Pequeña puta—con un gruñido, Levi se puso también de rodillas. Luego lo haría probar nuevamente su semilla. Después. Más que nada, incluso más que ese éxtasis, quería estar dentro de él y no quería tener que esperar para hacerlo—. Abre tus piernas para mí.

En cuanto Eren obedeció, él ya tenía dos dedos enterrados profundamente en su entrada. Tan caliente y apretado. Todo para su deleite…

—En cuanto estés listo para recibirme.

Nunca estuvo más orgulloso de saberse un maestro en hacer a un ser hundirse en el placer.

El dios tembló y tuvo que aferrarlo por los hombros para mantenerse de pie.

—Ya estoy listo para ti, con cada toque tuyo puedo estarlo en un segundo.

Se oía tan obnubilado, Levi podía notarlo en su tono de voz, y disfrutaba de la admisión y la sumisión de sus palabras y acciones.

—Es igual para mí.

—No digas cosas como esas —susurró y le besó dulcemente los labios.

—¿Por qué no? Digo la verdad.

—Porque me a-afectan. Me ha-cen temblar.

Palabras más emocionantes nunca fueron dichas.

—Empecemos con esto antes de que explote, cariño.

—Por favor.

Estaba sudando, jadeando mientras lo empotraba en la pared del baño, obligándolo a envolver sus muslos alrededor de su cintura. Al mismo tiempo que las manos de Eren se enredaban en su pelo, él lo levantó, ubicando su entrada dilatada sobre la punta de su erección.

—¿Listo? —preguntó roncamente.

Había llegado. El momento que le hacía burbujear la sangre y a su alma sentir plena. Un momento que quería suspender en la eternidad.

—Listo.

Levi empujó hacia arriba y Eren hacia abajo, y estuvo entonces completamente dentro del muchacho, rodeado por esas paredes calientes y que le succionaban con delicia. Se sentía tan bien, igual o más que las veces anteriores. Sí, era mejor que las anteriores, mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Totalmente abrumador y sensual. No podía detenerse, no podía darle tiempo para ajustarse. Una y otra vez empujó hacia adentro y afuera, demasiado abrumado por el placer para hacer otra cosa que remontar la tormenta. Quizás era igual para el castaño. Sus uñas cortaban su espalda y sus gemidos resonaban en su oído.

Cielos benditos, estaba cerca. En llamas. Ardiendo. Desesperado. Maniobrando entre sus cuerpos, Levi se hundió profundamente, tocando ese punto dulce en el interior del castaño. Su lugar favorito.

—Levi —gritó Eren, sus paredes internas lo ordeñaron de repente y derramaba su simiente entre sus cuerpos.

Estaba en pleno clímax, perdido para todo lo demás y la idea lo llevó a dar el último paso sobre el borde a él también. Eyaculó dentro del muchacho, perdido también para todo lo demás, el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida lo reclamaba.

Juntos se desplomaron el suelo o más bien todo el impacto de dejarse caer se lo llevó Levi, que fue el que terminó de espaldas al suelo, con lo duro, frio y húmedo de este golpeando su piel. Él mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del chico, incapaz de soltarle. Ahora… ¿siempre?

Sí, siempre, pensó y sus labios volvían a curvarse en una sonrisa. Le quería para siempre. Quería tener más de esto para siempre. Tenía que tener más de esto. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado totalmente de él?, no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pensar que por él sería capaz hasta de dejar su vida, sus antiguos deseos?, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que él se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Tal vez siempre lo había sido, sólo que fue muy estúpido como para darse cuenta al primer instante.

Aunque en un instante por su cabeza empezó a rondar la idea de que esto fuera más una especie de sortilegio de amor, y que Eren en realidad fuese su pareja destinada y por eso, sin importar cualquier hecho o situación por la que se hubiera presentado, tendría que terminar en esta situación.

Entre sus brazos.

—Te amo, sabes — le susurró compartiendo con el castaño la respiración agitada —. Suceda lo que suceda, jamás lo olvides. Es real, todo esto. Te pertenezco.

La cabeza de Eren salió de su cuello — donde sus dientes habían dejado una muy visible marca — y sus ojos esmeraldas con motes dorados parecían brillar como la más bella y prohibida joya.

— Yo también te amo y pertenezco, yo no lo olvidaré y tú tampoco debes hacerlo.

—Nunca.

—Para siempre.

—Para siempre.

Y Levi los destelló hacía a la habitación donde el sueño los volvió a vencer, en un plácido reposo que podría ser el último que pudiesen compartir.

 _ **.**_

Hanji Zoe, demonio de la violencia, tenía la respiración agitada, la sangre hirviente de ira pero la mente fría y calculadora hacía donde quería ir y lo que iba a lograr. Matar a quienes habían agravado a sus reyes.

¡Por su juramente lo haría!

Durante muchos siglos ella había sido un errante en su mundo, el averno, puesto que ella era de los altos señores demoniacos, los más oscuros y poderosos de los demonios, así como los más odiados y a los que por ningún motivo se les daba salida de tan frio lugar. Estuvo siglos consumiéndose en su miseria, atormentando a diestra y siniestra, llenándose los oídos de los gritos y el aroma de la carne putrefacta de miles de desdichados, y a pesar de que todo aquello siempre le había causado placer, con el paso del tiempo eso también se volvía tedioso y aburrido. Pero estaba encadenada a aquel lugar, era la maldición que los dioses griegos habían puesto sobre las cabezas de los señores demoniacos, pero entonces su reina murió y su rey desapareció. Los sellos del infierno se debilitaron y ella junto a una horda de demonios menores salió escabulléndose por las grietas del submundo salió al mundo exterior, al mundo humano de los no condenados.

Aunque posiblemente de todos, ella era la única que sólo quería conocer ese mundo por el simple hecho de conocerlo.

La primera vez que lo hizo se sintió emocionada, reía y daba brinquitos de aquí para allá viendo todo lo que había ahí, embriagada por el perfume de las cosas, por los colores del cielo y la calidez del ambiente. Pero entre más se paseaba entre los humanos se dio cuenta de algo, esa parte de ella tan amenazante empezaba a estremecerse, revolverse en insistir y ella no quería sacarla, ella quería divertirse, sí, pero no de la manera que su instinto, su demonio interior le solicitaba. Y aunque lo intentó al final de tres días en el mundo humano se encontró en medio del bosque retorciéndose frenéticamente para no dejar que su instinto le ganará, pero no podía evitarlo, el aroma maligno que exudaban los humanos desde su alma la alentaban a tantas cosas.

No pudo detenerlo.

Se perdió.

Esa era la razón por lo que a altos mandos demoniacos no se le permitía salir, ellos eran problemáticos y cerca de los humanos se volvían imparables. O tal vez fue, que en el momento que había ascendido la tierra se encontraba en medio de un sinfín de guerras producido por el desenfreno de los otros demonios. Y los pensamientos y deseos obscenos de los humanos le llenaron la cabeza reduciéndola a una bestia sedienta de sangre, dolor y gritos.

Y eso era todo lo que recordaba.

Las lenguas de fuego, el escarlata en los cuerpos mutilados y devorados por sus fauces, los gritos desesperados de incluso niños, mujeres y ancianos inocentes. A todos los consumió, no pudo parar hasta que las ondas de poder de su rey la detuvieron y la arrastraron hacía el averno nuevamente.

Su rey en aquel entonces era un chiquillo que apenas había ascendido después de que su padre desapareciera. Tenía unas formas escuálidas, unos ojos grises vacíos y una piel tan pálida como un papel. No parecía un tipo de rey al cual se le tenía que hacer pleitesía o arrodillarse a sus pies, hasta se podía pecar de que su apariencia era frágil y rompible.

Pero no lo era.

Aun siendo sólo un chiquillo, él era seis veces más fuerte que su padre e impuso su voluntad en cuanto se sentó en la silla real, cualquiera que desobedecería sus órdenes sería eliminado inmediatamente, y las reglas eran sencillas.

«Ningún demonio volvería a ascender o influenciar a los humanos, se tendrían que conformar con los condenados que llegaran y con la energía que él les proporcionaría. Y su voz de hielo bastó para todos los demonios se arrodillaran ante él y cumplieran sus órdenes »

Hanji volvió a quedar encerrada — esta vez en una celda en las más hondas profundidades —, hasta que bajo la misma mano de ese muchacho volvió a ser liberada.

La segunda vez que le vio, ya era un hombre.

El tiempo siempre fue relativo para ella.

Esa ocasión que lo vio, él estaba enceguecido por el dolor, la rabia y había declarado la guerra al Olimpo. Totalmente fuera de sí se había abalanzado llevándose todo. Desde las lejanías Zoe acompañó a todas las legiones que invadieron el reino celestial, que en muy poco tiempo se vio reducido en desesperación.

Fue extraño lo que ella sintió cuando lo vio aniquilar a todo ser que se le puso enfrente. Era como justicia poética. Ella lo siguió en todo momento durante aquella batalla. Pero sólo observando. Y entre más se vengaba su rey más en calma se sentía en ella, su instinto no necesitaba de nada más que verlo para sentirse satisfecho.

Su lealtad hacía él nacía de eso. Él le brindaba estabilidad a su demonio interior.

Así que cuando el Olimpo también dio frente y él se vio reducido, ella aliada a otros señores, usaron a sus sirvientes como escudo y escaparon a volandas con su rey casi muerto. Ella no sabía la razón porque después de haber sido tan invencible en menos de un segundo y cuando ella le había perdido de vista, él había aparecido inconsciente y con la espada de Uri en el cuello.

Lo que pasó luego de eso era historia.

Pero debido a todas esas circunstancias ellos crearon un lazo de profunda amistad y compromiso que ahora eran prácticamente una familia. A su lado, Hanji había vivido tan maravillosas experiencias que no cambiaría por nada y más allá de eso también estaba el hecho que durante todo ese tiempo ella había podido estar bien consigo misma, ser dueña de sus acciones y no sólo una bestia sin razón que vive sólo de sus instintos.

Y por eso no podía permitir que dañaran quien fuese para ella uno de los pilares más importantes en su existencia. El que era para ella su único Dios.

Después de perseguirlos los había alcanzado.

Sus garras crecieron y sus ojos se afilaron. Ya deseaba saborear destrozarlos espiritualmente. Los haría trizas.

Los había seguido hasta un lugar extraño, era como un templo hecho de piedras antiguas, el musgo y la vegetación casi se había comido el lugar, ahí seguramente solo habría bichos, alimañas y un montón de humedad. Esos cuatro seres se habían escabullido en ese lar. Hanji entró sin hacer ruido, deslizándose entre los escaloncillos que le llevaban más y más abajo. Había un aire enrarecido, pero ella estaba demasiado dispuesta como para detenerse.

Al final de toda esa casi interminable escalera no había más que un enorme espacio en el que sólo había un enorme altar de piedra en el centro. No había rastro alguno de aquellos seres que ella había estado persiguiendo. Di un pisotón de molestia dando se cuenta que muy posiblemente ellos habían destellado para librarse de su persecución. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver al castillo y encontrar la manera de darle caza a esos desgraciados. Subió nuevamente por los escalones húmedos y escasamente iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por entre las grietas, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera de aquel armazón de piedras grises, enormes cadenas le envolvieron y halaron hacia adentro, arrastrándola hasta el altar, donde quedó sujeta sin poder mover ni siquiera la cabeza.

Una onda de poder inundó sus sentidos y Zeke apareció ante sus ojos.

La sonrisa socarrona, la vestimenta imperial y el cabello cayéndole por los hombros.

— Ah pequeña demonio, no sabes cuanto me alegras que hayas venido — las cuatro sombras brotaron de él —. Ellos también te lo agradecen. Agradecen tu gentil ayuda en nuestro plan, que como verás está saliendo a la perfección.

Hanji estaba inmóvil, sus ojos abiertos del puro terror. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, la sensación de estar rompiéndose estalló en cada fibra de su ser.

Hanji dejó de ser quien era.

Se perdió entre su propio grito de dolor y espanto.

 _ **.**_

Eren despertó en medio de un grito agónico, llorando a más no poder, sintiendo su cabeza explotar y su cordura siendo rasgada hasta los confines de su mente. Su respiración errática estaba a punto de causarle un desmayo y aun así no podía evitarlo y mucho menos dejar de temblar como una hoja. Ni siquiera la voz de Levi lograba traerlo del estado en lo que estaba.

Pánico, total y completo pánico.

Pero es que los ojos rojos y sangrientos y el alarido de molestia, ira, asco y dolor que aun le hacía chilar los oídos aun navegaban en sus pensamientos.

Los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Levi acunaban, meciéndolo en un arrullo. Y el llanto de Eren no podía parar. Su burbuja de felicidad se había roto.

Era momento de volver a la realidad.

La desgracia por fin se había decidido aparecer.

Era momento de despedirse de toda felicidad.

Porque en el justo momento en que el alba volviese a aparecer, posiblemente ya nunca más estarían juntos.

 **Notas finales:**

Bien niñas, después de siglos monumentales vuelvo con en esta historia, a este punto no sé si alguna de ustedes todavía le de seguimiento, pero bueno. Acá las cosas ya empiezan negras y habrá muchas cosas, no es que esto termine en tragedia, pero si ya verán como estará todo.

Si les gustó el capitulo dejen review, si quieren saber más de lo que va a pasar dejen review, porque si llegamos al 70 de ellos subiré inmediatamente el capitulo. JAJAJA XD. Es broma niñas, pero si, sus comentarios me alientan a escribir, y pues cuando llegan bastantes me dan mucha, mucha inspiración.

Gracias por todo. Dejen su sensual review!

Y ahora….La sensual pizarra de honor:

. — ElisaM2331— AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger—.

. — Glimmer Ney —Naruby. Scarlett —.

.—Sweetvioleth—HeartInvalid —Sora Yoru Hashiba—.

.—Lluery—.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
